Desconocido
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: A Nemuri Kayama, también conocida como Midnight, nunca le ha sido muy difícil atraer la atención del sexo opuesto, esta noche no pensaba hacer uso de sus habilidades pero un extraño se le presenta luego de un pequeño accidente y termina siendo alguien que ya conocía anteriormente. Justo lo que necesitan dos personas de su posición, un picante romance oculto...
1. Desconocido

\- ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! –

De un golpe en el hombro Nemuri pierde su balance y el café que llevaba en la mano se cae, el recipiente de plástico se abre derramando todo en la acera, afortunadamente logró atrapar su periódico y no quedó arruinado por el líquido color oscuro. Cae de rodillas, ya el agotamiento era suficiente y ahora su única medicina para un día lleno de trabajo acaba de arruinarse, contiene las lágrimas solo para mirar hacia arriba con odio al responsable.

\- ¡Tú! – Lo dice sin pensarlo, el hombre con quien ha chocado retrocede unos pasos antes de sonreírle.

\- Oh, cielos, discúlpeme… señorita… no estaba prestando atención a donde iba –

\- ¡Ya lo noté! –

Una vez con sus ojos puestos en su obstáculo humano puede darle más atención, es un hombre de tez ligeramente oscura, una barba color café que se extiende por todo su mentón rodeando sus labios y cabello largo atado detrás en un rodete. Se ve a la distancia que no es nativo de Japón a pesar de conocer el idioma, le ofrece una mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras se sonríe ligeramente ¿Acaso le ha dado gracia?

Sin decir nada Midnight acepta la ayuda y de un tirón gentil él la levanta, enseguida busca el pequeño envase de café y dispone de él dentro de un bote cercano.

\- Podrías, al menos, decirme tu nombre si vas a asaltarme de esa manera –

Ella es la heroína de clasificación R, no va a perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan singular y sacar provecho de su situación actual no está debajo de ella.

Luego de una pausa incomoda el hombre asiente acercándose a ella de nuevo – Claro, soy Rick Howard, usted es… ¿Midnight? –

\- La misma -

\- Ya, de nuevo, discúlpeme por lo del café –

\- Bueno, si quieres compensarme siempre puedes comprarme otro y esta vez quédate conmigo hasta que lo termine por si las dudas –

\- ¿Eso nos dejará a mano? –

\- Puede ser, eso es todo un misterio -

\- Esa es una manera extraña de invitar a alguien a beber algo – Él por fin deja su actitud preocupada y una sonrisa se tiñe en su rostro extranjero, asiente mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros – De acuerdo, tu dime hacia donde –

* * *

Cruzaron un par de calles hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde entraron juntos, Midnight decidió reemplazar el amigable café por un par de latas de cerveza intentando dar un mensaje más _amistoso_ al extranjero, él solo pagó por ello sin agregar nada. Al salir del local se toman un tiempo para decidir a donde ir a continuación, esta vez es Rick quien menciona haber visitado antes una pequeña plaza a unas dos calles de allí, ahí es donde se dirigen.

Mientras caminan es él quien lleva la pequeña bolsa de plástico con las latas dentro, Nemuri se mantiene a su lado, ha notado como, hasta ahora, ha respondido algunas preguntas que el extranjero tiene sobre ella tanto como heroína como persona… en cambio se ha mantenido callado sobre su propia vida.

\- Así que, Rick, dime ¿Vives aquí? –

\- Desde hace rato ya, si, aunque de vez en cuando viajo debido a mi trabajo –

-¿Y que es ese trabajo? –

\- Oh, pues ya sabes, hago lo que puedo –

\- Esa no es una respuesta –

Pero él de nuevo evita la pregunta riéndose en voz baja – Es todo un misterio – En vez de eso parece hacerle una burla juguetona.

Eso la toma por sorpresa, al principio parecía tan serio y preocupado pero esa falsa sensación no ha tardado en caerse y ahora le habla como si ya fuesen amigos, aunque el pequeño chiste si le saca una sonrisa a Nemuri, ama la gente avispada.

Siente el ambiente cambiar entre ellos, ella ha comenzado un juego que ha sido respondido ¿Acaso este hombre intenta ponerla en ridículo o avergonzarla? Claramente no sabe con quién se está metiendo, no solo Midnight es experta en esto pero también odia perder en los juegos… se aferrará a la victoria hasta el último momento.

\- Así que no eres de Japón, eso puedo adivinarlo a leguas –

\- Eres rápida … -

\- Si tuviera que adivinar diría que, por tu nombre y tu atrevimiento, eres americano –

\- ¿Ahora resulta que por ser americano soy arrogante? –

\- Eso es un si –

Admitiendo la derrota momentánea el identificado americano se rasca la barbilla – Si, lo soy, y eso que hoy no he salido con mi arma o mi águila calva mascota – Luego agita su brazo señalándolo como si fuera realmente un cetrero – Ahí es cuando realmente sobresalgo -

Midnight se ríe, más feliz por haber acertado que por el chiste en sí incluso si no le hace asco un poco de humor chocante de vez en cuando, él no tarda en contagiarse aunque su risa es mucho más discreta y apropiada a su personalidad tranquila.

Entran en la mencionada plaza sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores salvo la poca cantidad de gente debido a la hora, buscan un asiento en una banca de madera y por fin descansan de tanta caminata. Rick toma ambas latas de la bolsa, doblando la misma y dejándola debajo de su pierna para que no se vuele, abre una antes de pasarla a la mujer a su lado, luego abre la otra y antes ambos toman un largo sorbo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella baja su propia bebida él sigue tomando unos segundos más antes de detenerse con un audible suspiro.

\- Ah, chico de bebidas, veo –

\- Creo que ya había quedado en claro que soy americano, dame una cerveza y un rifle y siento como si estuviera sentado en el pórtico de mi casa –

La sola imagen de eso es tan estereotípica, lo más gracioso es que bien podría ser verdad.

Rick tiene un rostro que podría describirse como 'de tipo duro' pero sin dejar de ser atractivo a los ojos de Nemuri, su piel con unas cicatrices apenas visibles sobre la parte izquierda de su boca que de seguro tendrían una historia interesante detrás, su barba cortada alrededor para rodear su boca y su mentón sin ser demasiado desprolija, su cabello marrón alborotado en un punto intermedio entre largo y corto.

Tiene una apariencia que sobresale en el mar de personas que es Japón, podría imaginárselo como en las películas americanas, esa imagen que él dijo con el arma sentado afuera de su propio hogar.

\- Así que ¿Desde cuándo vives por aquí? Tu japonés es excelente… -

\- Me mudé a Japón hace muchos años ya, tuve un buen maestro antes de venir aunque el primer tiempo fue difícil – Responde él finalmente con un toque de seriedad tanto en su voz como en su rostro – Aunque la vida en la ciudad solía agobiarme un poco me acostumbré, Tokyo era demasiado para mí y terminé buscando un lugar que no sea tan grande aunque esté cerca… -

\- Ya veo, ese es el caso con mucha gente de por aquí –

\- Pero no mucha gente termina compartiendo una bebida con uno de los muchos héroes de la ciudad ¿No? –

\- Eso también es verdad –

Midnight le dedica una mirada de reojo a la que él responde alzando su lata en el aire en una invitación para un brindis, sin pensarlo ella le corresponde y ambos toman un segundo y largo sorbo.

* * *

Pasaron más de una hora hablando, haciendo durar ese único trago que tienen como excusa para disfrutar de la conversación del otro. El tema de que él es un extranjero estuvo entre ellos todo el tiempo, aunque al principio fue algo que ella quería evitar por no parece molesta Rick parecía disfrutar hablando de las diferencias entre ellas.

La vergüenza lentamente desapareció entre ambos, para cuando la última gota de cerveza fue tomada pusieron ambos sus latas a un lado para continuar conversando.

\- Lo juro, fue lo más difícil aprender a comer… durante los primeros meses estaba negado y pinchaba la comida con los palillos -

Midnight se ríe al verlo hacer mímica, usa su mano derecha como plato mientras la izquierda actúa como si sostuviera un tenedor pinchando comida, quiere agregar algo a la pequeña escena pero está muy ocupada riendo a carcajadas.

\- Mi compañero de apartamento en ese entonces se rehusaba a llevarme a lugares públicos por vergüenza – Obviamente Rick también se ríe de solo recordarlo – Me miraba con una cara como queriendo hacerme explotar la cabeza con su mente… -

\- Si… -

Los dos hace una pausa, ella limpia una lagrima que comienza a asomarse por su ojo amenazando con arruinar su maquillaje.

Durante el breve periodo de silencio el extranjero toma las latas y comienza a compactarlas con sus manos lentamente, se nota que quiere mantenerse ocupado con algo al menos por unos minutos, Midnight solo lo observa silenciosa. Nota ahora algo más de él, su cuerpo, bastante fornido y con un toque de músculos que se asoman por debajo de las mangas cortas de su camiseta color oscuro.

Enseguida sus instintos la dominan, ha sido una charla maravillosa pero ¿Debe terminar aquí?

\- Así que… -

\- ¿Así que? – Dejando las aplastadas latas a un lado él se toma un segundo después de contestar para mirar su teléfono y el reloj en él – Ah, claro, si tienes que irte no hay problema… ya te entretuve demasiado –

\- No, no hablo de eso, al contrario – La primera movida que hace es apoyar su mano gentilmente en el hombro del extranjero y ofreciéndole una sonrisa pacifica – Pensaba invitarte a mi apartamento, no está lejos y podemos seguir con nuestra charla más íntimamente… -

Su risa delata que ha entendido exactamente a que se refiere, tomando en cuenta la reputación de la heroína, le ha tomado suficiente tiempo hacerlo. Se reclina en el banco dejando su espalda recta, mira hacia un costado mostrándole su rostro completo.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? – Le susurra.

\- ¿Miedo? – El susurro es devuelto con aun más intención, el rostro de la mujer se le acerca lo suficiente para que se escuche claro.

\- Es mejor esperar por algunas cosas –

Rick deja el asiento, Midnight se apoya en su propia mano mirándolo con una sonrisa ganadora, sabe que él ha huido para conservar su compostura y su argumento, aunque no deja mostrar ni una fibra de vergüenza en su rostro.

\- También tengo cosas que hacer mañana –

\- Es una oportunidad que podría no volver a repetirse, cariño –

\- Oh, se repetirá –

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro? –

\- No lo estoy, soy un hombre de apuestas – Abriendo sus brazos y dando una pequeña reverencia de saludo el hombre se despide.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que volvamos a encontrarnos si no puedo contactarte? –

Él se detiene en seco, por un momento parece que lo ha atrapado pero al darse vuelta a medias devuelve el mismo aire de victoria que ella tiene, de a poco Midnight pierde su sonrisa y deja de apoyarse sobre su propia mano, piensa acercarse para intercambiar números cuando 'Rick' vuelve a hablarle ya de lejos.

\- Tú ya tienes mi número, Nemuri –

Eso la deja en K.O, momento ideal para que él se aleje caminando con calma a través de la plaza.

La manera en que le dijo, sin mencionar que adivinó su nombre real el cual no es tan conocido al público, todo cae en su lugar al escucharlo decir esa simple palabra. El aspecto extranjero, la actitud sarcástica y seca, la necesidad de ocultar su trabajo, su trato amigable con ella a pesar de no haberla visto jamás… ni siquiera estaba avasallado por haberse cruzado con una heroína en la vía publica.

Saca su teléfono celular y viaja a gran velocidad por la agenda.

 _Snipe_

Encuentra el nombre y se lo susurra a si misma mientras lo mira fijamente como si fuera a darle alguna explicación.


	2. No tan desconocido

\- ¿Y cómo fue tu fin de semana Midnight? –

La mujer levanta la vista de sus trabajos por corregir y encuentra el rostro de su compañero Present Mic, encuentra también su cuerpo sentado sobre la mesa donde está trabajando como suele hacer cuando no tiene más que hacer aparte de molestar a los demás.

\- Con mucho trabajo ayudando a una amiga a poner su agencia de héroes en funcionamiento a larga distancia, un dolor en el trasero –

\- Ah, sí suena aburrido –

Por supuesto que lo fue, esa fue la razón por la que decidió salir a pasear, la razón por la que llegó a conocer a cierto extranjero.

\- Hubo otra cosa… -

\- Cuenta, cuenta –

\- Conocí a un hombre, tiró mi café mientras caminaba por el centro, me contuve de tirar todos sus dientes al suelo y pude sacarle un rato para tomar un trago –

\- Siempre tienes los encuentros más interesantes, niña, ¿Qué más hicieron? –

La puerta del salón de profesores se abre dejando entrar a tres compañeros de trabajo, Ectoplasm, Eraser Head y Snipe hacen una fila para ponerse con sus propias cosas ahora que tienen un rato libre entre clases. Es el moreno de pelos largos y barba quien mira con ceño fruncido a la pareja charlando antes de agregar:

\- Les recuerdo que estamos en una escuela –

\- No hice nada que no pueda contarse, amargado – Nemuri le responde negando con la cabeza en una burla bastante infantil.

\- ¿Y quién es este hombre? –

Midnight queda en silencio por un pequeño momento, baja su cabeza y presta atención oyendo como pasa por detrás Snipe, puede sentir como le dispara con miradas desde debajo de esa mascara que tanto ha ocultado hasta ahora. Lo ve de reojo mientras toma asiento en su lugar habitual, sube los pies sobre la mesa como suele hacerlo y toma unas hojas para repasar.

\- No puedo decir su nombre –

\- ¿Entonces vas a volver a verlo? –

\- Quizás -

Con esa respuesta que parece más una incógnita Mic suspira actuando ofendido, se baja de la mesa de un pequeño salto y camina para volver a sus tareas asignadas - A este paso nadie de este salón va a casarse ¡Con lo que me gustan las fiestas! –

Eraser Head le pide que deje de hacer el ridículo mientras que Ectoplasm comenta que debería ser Mic quien se busque a alguien que lo aguante y siente cabeza, que le ayudaría con la personalidad.

\- Prefiero los hombres que me buscan para la segunda cita, que muestra iniciativa – Nemuri exclama.

Se asegura de agregar eso hablando fuerte y claro, puede ver un leve cambio en la pose relajada del héroe pistolero y como los ojos de su máscara se posan sobre ella por un segundo antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que hayan leido esta historia corta hasta el final, terminé dividiéndola porque creí que quedaba mejor así, al final no es un One-Shot como pensaba que seria.**

 **Una pareja rara, lo sé, ni yo los shippeaba hasta encontrar un fanart por internet que realmente me hizo considerarlo (Un fanart que desgraciadamente no he podido encontrar desde entonces, cada vez que lo hago me olvido de guardarlo T-T)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen debajo sus opiniones y ¿Quien sabe? Con el suficiente apoyo podría volver a escribir sobre estos dos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Dando la nota

\- Aquí tiene, señorita –

Midnight baja su mirada a la mesa, frente a ella un vaso de tamaño medio con una buena cantidad de la bebida que ha ordenado, está siendo un Gin Tonic, brilla bajo las luces del lugar en su particular e incolora gloria. Su compañero esta noche es Rick Howard, también conocido como 'Snipe', aunque de eso nadie está seguro excepto ella, él le sonríe alzando su vaso más chato en el aire.

\- Whisky – Lo dice como para confirmar lo que es.

\- Nada me pone de mejor humor que una dosis del viejo Jack –

Es como si cada frase rompiera con los conceptos previos que tenia del hombre detrás de la máscara, su falta de emociones al hablar y su cara cubierta siempre fue difícil de leer, nunca hubiese imaginado que habría alguien tan rápido e interesante ocultándose allí.

\- Así que eres hombre de excesos – La mujer se sonríe dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Algo bueno nunca puede ser un exceso –

El lugar donde se han detenido fue el primer bar que encontraron donde mostraba algo de actividad dentro, sin mencionar que habían anunciado que habría karaoke y Snipe prometió cantar algo si Midnight 'se comporta'. Alrededor de ellos hay varias parejas o grupos de personas, la edad promedio del lugar pasa por encima de los veinte solo con alguna excepción de los adolescentes sentados en la barra intentando lucir maduros.

Los dos héroes no están de ganas de quedarse parados y deciden relajarse en una mesa hasta que comience la verdadera fiesta, Nemuri se mantiene expectante pensando en la canción que se acerca.

\- ¿Vienes a este lugar a menudo? –

\- No realmente, no suelo salir con mucha gente, desde que llegué a Musutafu he estado bastante solo – El americano se encoje de hombros – No ayuda que ustedes organicen salidas entre los profesores y no me inviten –

Parece que lo dice a propósito, ese humor que intenta ser hiriente es tan particular de él, Nemuri decide atacarle con la verdad para devolverle el favor – Es que, con la máscara y todo, creímos que preferías estar metido en tu bunker esperando al apocalipsis en vez de salir con nosotros… -

\- De acuerdo, admito que mi elección de traje no es la más amistosa –

Subiendo las manos para disculparse después de dejar su vaso de lado ella aprovecha para mirar, o más bien admirar, su buen físico. Incluso debajo de una simple camisa color azul oscuro se nota que su trabajo, junto a algo de entrenamiento a parte, le ayuda a mantener un amplio pecho y unos brazos que podrían ser armas letales en caso de perder las que ya siempre porta.

\- Un traje de cowboy con mascara de gas es bastante extraño, aunque siendo americano se explica un poco todo –

\- Bueno, ya sabes, soy un hombre de gustos simples –

\- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces por eso eres héroe? ¿Uno de tus gustos simples? –

Él esboza otra sonrisa, toma un trago antes de responder – En realidad podrías decir que si, simplemente quería ayudar a la gente haciendo lo que sabía, tuve problemas para adaptarme ya que mi quirk es algo… bastante letal y especifico, honestamente mi segunda opción era una carrera militar –

\- Y luego terminaste de profesor –

\- Todos lo hicimos ¿No? –

\- Si… -

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna razón por la que te convertiste en profesora en U.A? Digo, aparte de tener esa necesidad de jugar el papel de la profesora Sexy –

Con sus ojos puestos en el vaso la mujer queda en pausa unos segundos, como si su vida de profesora pasara por su mente, en los momentos más extraños le da la nostalgia, no se siente triste de su elección, en lo absoluto.

\- Fue donde me gradué y, después de varios años en servicio, decidí que sería mejor si le devolviera el favor a la institución, de paso darle una buena idea a los chiquillos de que es ser un héroe –

Su respuesta tuvo un sentido común y una normalidad que ninguno esperaba, ahora es Snipe quien se queda congelado habiendo esperado una broma o algo por el estilo, de repente ve una versión de Nemuri que no esperaba y eso le causa un sentimiento agradable.

\- Tienes vocación para ello –

Mejor si Midnight cambia el tema antes de quedar como una melancólica en una noche de bebidas.

\- Además, como dijiste, me encanta tener ese rol –

\- También te sale perfecto –

El comentario sale mientras Snipe observa hacia la barra donde cruza miradas con una de las chicas trabajando allí, levanta su vaso casi vacío para indicarle que le prepare otro.

\- Esa es nueva ¿Crees que soy sexy? –

\- Intentar negar que eres sexy es como intentar probar que la gravedad es un mito, _Nemuri_ –

Con ese último comentario el americano deja su asiento y va en busca de su bebida una vez más, no puede ver que cuando se aleja dos picaros ojos celestes se clavan en su espalda bajando hasta la parte trasera de sus jeans.

\- Tampoco estas nada mal, _Rick –_ Si tan solo la hubiese oído.

* * *

Pasan un rato largo charlando mientras vienen los tragos, como es de esperarse de ambos pueden mantener bien su alcohol pero ya después de empezar a compartir el Gin Tonic comienza a notárseles un poco más risueños y atrevidos. Eventualmente Snipe cambiaria de asiento moviéndose para sentarse a un lado de Midnight, un momento de valentía que fue recompensado con halagos y advertencias por igual por parte de ella.

El dueño del lugar se aparece y anuncia en el micrófono que ahora está abierto para comenzar la noche de karaoke, no se tarda mucho antes de que varias personas se anoten, la primera pareja de dos hombres ya pasados de bebida cantaron una versión muy cutre de Californication, las palabras patinan casi tanto como ellos por el escenario.

Son abucheados soberanamente.

Después de ellos le sigue un hombre que, en mejor condiciones, canta algo desconocido para los dos héroes, la perfecta oportunidad para que Midnight voltee en el asiento que comparten y se dirija a Snipe.

\- Oye, ya viene siendo tu turno de impresionar ¿No? –

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora? –

\- Me prometiste que cantarías algo, no te atrevas a mentirme –

El americano parece haber olvidado todo por un momento hasta que ella le amenaza con sus gentiles dedos clavándose en su abdomen - Oh, eso, ya veo, pero… tengo que ir hasta allí –

\- Vamos, habrá una sorpresa si cantas algo para mí –

\- Una sorpresa tuya… no sé si me conviene aceptarla –

\- Y pues si no lo haces voy a dormirte aquí mismo y dejarte tirado en el primer callejón que vea –

Algo en la manera en que lo dice el olor a alcohol en su aliento cuando acerca su cara para susurrarle le dice a Snipe que está hablando en serio. Él accede dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su compañera para que le deje salir para reservar la siguiente canción.

Minutos tras esperar a que termine la canción anterior Snipe finalmente sube al escenario, se tambalea un poco al subir pero además de eso logra mantenerse estable y presentarse ante el público que lo mira interesado, con su apariencia física sobresale, escucha un grito de una de las mesas seguido de otro, esta vez cortesía de Midnight.

\- Soy Rick Howard y… - El micrófono hace un sonido agudo terrible – Y, bueno, esto va dedicado a una hermosa dama presente… -

Se gana una reacción picante del público, emocionados por la dedicatoria.

La canción comienza a sonar, su guitarra de efecto inconfundible y su percusión son imposibles de no reconocer al menos para los más adultos en el lugar, con las dos canciones anteriores siendo del agrado de pocos esta es recibida de buena manera y ya hay varios que se mueven al compás del suave y sensual sonido.

 _I've been really trying, baby._

 _Trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

 _¡And if you feel like I feel baby!_

 _Then come on… oh come on…_

 _Let's get it on…_

Podría haber sido el alcohol, el calor entre ambos o la confianza ganada, la necesidad de ver cuál es su premio también juega una buena parte en sus movimientos. Snipe sostiene el micrófono con ambas manos mientras mueve sus caderas de lado a lado y desciende lentamente como si de una bailarina se tratara.

 _Let's get it on_

 _Let's love baby…_

 _Let's get it on, suggar_

 _We're all sensitive people with so much to give_

 _Understand me, sugar_

 _Since we've got to be here_

 _Let's live I love you_

Desde su mesa Midnight pasa por muchas cosas, primero se ríe en voz alta tapada por los aplausos y la actitud positiva ante la elección, luego presta atención a la letra y no puede evitar quedarse quieta mirándolo como se mueve mientras canta, es fácil hacer el ridículo cuando al momento de trabajar terminará usando una máscara.

 _There… is nothing wrong with me_

 _Loving you, baby no no_

 _And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_

 _If the love is true_

Pronto parece que Snipe le dispara una mirada desde allá arriba, su cuerpo todavía moviéndose demasiado bien considerando que no es alguien que aparenta ser un bailarín.

De acuerdo, le ha ganado, eso fue inesperado y merece algo de atención.

Midnight se levanta de su asiento, camina a través de las diversas parejas moviéndose al ritmo en mayor o menor medida y llega al escenario donde la espera una mano para ayudarle a subir esos pocos escalones. Juntos al fin ella se acerca tomada de la mano del cantante y comienza su propio lento movimiento de caderas, cautivando las miradas masculinas que no estaban tan interesadas en el americano y que ahora dejan oír sus aplausos y aclamaciones.

 _Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be_

 _I'm asking you baby to get it on with me_

 _I ain't gonna worry_

Con el movimiento ella deja que su blusa de tirantes blanca vuele con la música y exponga su vientre de a momentos, Snipe la mira por supuesto, ya lo hacía de antes tomando en cuenta el escote no tan discreto de esa misma blusa.

 _I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby_

 _So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_

 _Stop beatin' 'round the bush_

Sacando el micrófono inalámbrico para poder seguirla Snipe continua su canto, ahora un poco más distraído y risueño pero todavía haciéndolo decentemente considerando la diferencia de tono entre él y el autor original. Ambo héroes apoyan sus espaldas contra la del otro mientras siguen bailando, ya demasiado emocionados con la canción como para que les importe hacer el ridículo, no es que alguien en el bar esté juzgándolos por ello.

 _Let's get it on_

 _You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

 _Let's get it on_

 _If you believe in love!_

En algún momento la canción daría por finalizado y la noche seguiría con ese estilo de música, lentos de otras épocas más románticas y más simples. Midnight y Snipe continuaron con sus bailes hasta que uno de ellos, aconsejado por el reloj, decidió que era tiempo de mover la diversión a otro lado…

* * *

 **¿Que? ¿Otro capitulo? ¿Que esto no estaba completo? Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes O-O**

 **Me alegra volver a esta pequeña historia, recibió tantos favoritos, follows, reviews y visitas para ser un simple two-shot que decidí cambiar un poco el Summary y continuarlo, esta vez dejaré abierto para posibles nuevos capitulos.**

 **Déjenme saber si les gustó y comencemos una campaña para agregar a Snipe a los personajes para seleccionar en las historias, que no está xD**

 **Gracias por leer! Pronto vendrán mas capitulos, esta vez prometo.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Una serpiente en el sombrero

La sala de profesores durante el descanso, los múltiples escritorios llenos de papeles y otros útiles se encuentran desocupados en su mayoría durante el almuerzo, los mismos profesores suelen moverse a la sala de descanso de personal durante esa hora para poder comer su propio almuerzo o simplemente charlar y relajarse.

Al abrir la puerta Midnight esboza la más pícara sonrisa, apoya las manos detrás para cerrarla lentamente sin hacer demasiado ruido aunque sus pasos ya han sido notados por el único miembro del Staff que ha quedado atrás, Snipe.

El americano enmascarado se sienta en su lugar, como es de esperarse, con su mirada puesta en un papel frente a él, está intentando escribir algo y ha decidido saltarse el almuerzo para terminarlo, sea lo que sea.

Se lo ha notado serio todo el día pero eso pasa de tanto en tanto, todos ellos son profesionales y a pesar de sus personalidades tan extravagantes son profesores y deben cumplir para asegurar el futuro de la sociedad de héroes. No han faltado los días donde la sala de profesores está particularmente callada y se ignoran unos a los otros para poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

Este no es el caso con Midnight hoy, está al día y tiene un rato para jugar su juego favorito…

\- ¿No vas a almorzar? – Le pregunta de lejos, él ni siquiera hace un movimiento.

\- La semana que viene Vlad King tiene que viajar por trabajo y yo voy a suplantarle, tengo que preparar esas clases para el curso 1-B y algunas más solo por si acaso –

Por supuesto, Snipe habla con naturalidad mientras escucha los pasos de su compañera detrás, tienen un acuerdo mudo entre ellos, la escuela no prohíbe las relaciones entre el personal pero aun así es mucho mejor si ese tipo de cosas no pasa, al menos será mejor si no se sabe o podrían comenzar a vigilarlos. Además de eso ambos tienen sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto, Snipe quiere seguir pareciendo esa figura misteriosa ante los alumnos, Midnight simplemente encuentra más divertido un secreto… casi como si fuera algo prohibido.

La hoja tiene varias anotaciones en lápiz que Snipe está borrando al momento que unas curvas blancas se le aparecen en frente sentándose sobre su escritorio y ocupando una buena parte de este.

Midnight está sentada, piernas cruzadas, manos sobre sus rodillas y espalda recta, casi parece que estuviera sacando pecho un poco, como si lo necesitara, su rostro mostrando unos ojos que apuntan directamente al héroe Cowboy y una sonrisa que no dice nada bueno.

\- Que diligente, solo no trabajes demasiado o vas a quedar exhausto… no queremos que pase eso ¿No? –

\- No sé tú pero al menos yo no –

Snipe separa su lápiz del papel para mirar a Midnight, aunque esté poniendo su mejor actuación de que no hay nada entre ellos la verdad es que no puede evitarlo, no deja de ser un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres y hay una muy bella frente a él. Ambos saben que están solos y seguir ocultando todo es simplemente un juego, una batalla de resistencia.

\- Así que… ¿Puedo seguir escribiendo? –

\- ¿Puedes? –

Apoyando uno de sus delgados dedos ella presiona la hoja borroneada y la hace a un lado hasta que está fuera del alcance de su compañero de trabajo, su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante y apoya su codo una vez ya no hay nada en medio de ambos.

Nunca había compartido algo así con alguien tan cercano, nunca con un compañero de trabajo, sus amoríos siempre han variado de personas que apenas conoce a amigos que solo ve de vez en cuando, ahora tiene que compartir su semana con esta persona y eso le llama poderosamente la atención. No es como si quisiera casarse con Snipe ni nada por el estilo, está interesada en él como en tantas otras ocasiones, quiere descubrir más sobre ese hombre detrás de la máscara, quiere escuchar sus burlas y su sarcasmo más seguido, espera con ansias la siguiente vez que vea esos ojos aparecer por detrás del visor porque sabe que Rick rompe esa barrera profesional.

Quiere probar un poco más de él, quiere saber si puede mantener a Rick y Snipe separados bajo sus encantos.

\- ¿No te cuesta escribir con eso puesto? – Moviendo su mano arrastra dos de sus dedos por la máscara de gas frente a ella, no hay expresiones allí, intenta leer lo que hay detrás.

\- Me he acostumbrado –

\- Estas comprometido a mantenerla puesta frente a los otros ¿Por qué es eso? –

\- De donde vengo los héroes son menos… queridos, digamos, y uno aprende a llevar la máscara para protegerse y separar al héroe de la persona – Su voz, distorsionada por el casco, suena tan monótona y seria, sigue fingiendo ceguera ante la delicada mano que recorre su rostro – Como dije, ahora es más una costumbre, no tengo problemas si algún día el resto conocen al hombre detrás de la máscara –

\- ¿No temes que la máscara se convierta en tu cara? –

\- Entonces eso significaría que nadie del trabajo podría molestarme cuando esté descansando, eso suena más como un beneficio –

\- Oh, vaya, eso duele –

En un movimiento que la toma desprevenida Midnight siente un tosco guante que apresa su mano moviéndola lentamente hasta que está entre ellos, ella no ofrece resistencia y solo observa sonriente como es detenida, debe de haberse puesto caluroso detrás de ese traje.

\- ¿Terminamos con la charla? –

\- Y si te pidiera que te saques esa mascara aquí y ahora –

\- No –

Su respuesta interrumpe el resto de la frase, antes de que pueda poner alguna condición o premio, Midnight muestra su disgusto haciendo un puchero y la respuesta es una cabeza ladeada que interpreta como un gesto de que a Snipe no le interesa su enojo.

Por ahora será mejor retirarse y usar una estrategia un poco agresiva, la mujer asiente dejándole saber que va a levantarse y, cuando ve que él vuelve a recuperar su hoja, pasa caminando al lado tomando su sombrero tan particular del ala, lo secuestra en un arrebato con la suficiente fuerza para que Snipe pueda notarlo.

Cuando da la vuelta para recuperar lo que es suyo la ve poniéndoselo, el marrón sucio del cuero sobre su cabeza no pega en nada con el blanco y negro que lleva.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- ¿Qué? Al menos me llevaré otro recuerdo, te dejaré trabajar y te lo devuelvo luego – Dice Midnight apoyando un pulgar debajo del ala para subirlo y descubrir su cara – Me queda bien –

\- No tan bien como le queda al dueño, ahora ¿Por favor? –

Pero no hay caso, ella está dispuesta a salir por esa puerta y caminar por los pasillos con su sombrero, eso despertaría sospechas o, al menos, anécdotas graciosas de como se lo ha sacado. Snipe se mueve rápidamente hacia la heroína y termina por acorralarla junto a la puerta, lo que no sabe es que es exactamente lo que ella quería.

\- Oh, creí que ibas a dispararme o algo… esto es mejor –

\- Estamos en la escuela, creí que habíamos dicho… -

\- No dijimos nada, tú asumiste cosas –

\- Per—yo-… - Un suspiro sale del interior de la máscara – Si no ganas encuentras la manera de empatar, te admiro por eso –

Mientras habla se inclina hacia adelante y busca detrás de su cabeza por debajo de las trenzas atadas en una coleta, se escucha un sonido metálico y, finalmente, la máscara se afloja por delante hasta caerse gentilmente sobre su mano.

Ahora su cara está descubierta en todo su rudo esplendor, las facciones marcadas y la piel tostada, la cicatriz justo donde estaba la última vez, los ojos oscuros ladeados mirando con escepticismo. En un movimiento de curiosidad, incrédula por verlo sin mascara pero con el traje de héroe puesto, Midnight apoya la palma de su mano en el mentón de Snipe dejándola deslizarse y pincharse con lo que conforma la sombra de su barba recientemente afeitada.

El gesto es tan sutil y el rostro de Midnight tan inesperadamente inocente que hasta logra hacerlo sonreír.

\- Ahora, mi sombrero –

\- Todavía me debes algo a cambio –

\- Por supuesto, no esperaba menos –

Snipe esconde su sonrisa mirando hacia abajo, eso es hasta que esa caricia termina por convertirse en un dedo que presiona su barbilla y le obliga a mirarla de frente.

\- Han sido dos semanas y todavía me debes _algo_ –

Dos semanas, dos semanas desde ese encuentro de desconocidos en la calle, dos semanas y tres salidas juntos ya sabiendo quien es quien, esos son más de diez tragos compartidos, una docena de anécdotas e incontables chistes fuera de lugar mezclados con lisonjeo.

Dos semanas y todavía ni lo había intentado, Midnight lo soportó hasta ahora, hay un punto donde la caballerosidad deja de ser tal y se convierte en algo molesto.

Dos semanas tardó en conseguir lo que quería desde el primer día.

Recargada en la puerta y bajo la sombra de un sombrero que no es suyo recibe los labios de Snipe, dejando que él sea quien se incline y haga el trabajo de inclinarse, es un beso que no había sentido antes, tan lento y meticuloso pero sin pasar a ser nada inapropiado, sin intentar robarle el aire. Midnight lo fuerza, deja que lo haga a su manera, ya habrá otro momento para que la pasión tome el control, ahora mismo disfruta del silencio y el calor entre ambos, su respiración, su pinchuda barba, su perfume tan particular pero casi imperceptible.

El sonido de sus labios separándose parece ser lo único que se escucha en la ruidosa escuela, Snipe retrocede solo unos milímetros sin pensarlo, se olvida de la razón del momento hasta que su cabeza es cubierta de nuevo por la heroína sin que le vea hacer el intercambio.

\- Mejor, mucho mejor – El silencio se rompe cuando Midnight le sonríe – Ya puedes volver a tu trabajo –

\- Claro, si –

Ahora se separan definitivamente él voltea para poner su máscara en el lugar adecuado y acomodar su sombrero, camina buscando su silla para continuar con sus actividades, mientras tanto ella sigue con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en su rostro, toma el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

\- Una vez terminen las clases estaré a cargo para quedarme a cerrar los armarios hoy, si quieres unírteme –

\- Ni tú vales las horas extra, Nemuri – Una pausa, de repente el cowboy vacila – Digo… Midnight –

\- Como quieras –

La puerta se cierra y Snipe vuelve a estar en completo silencio, con lápiz en mano y su concentración puesta en la hoja, apoya la punta y la golpea un par de veces, está así por un minuto completo. Maldice por lo bajo dándose por vencido, deja su silla y vuelve a los pasillos para buscar a sus compañeros y acompañarlos mientras almuerzan. Frente a Midnight pondrá una excusa diciendo que terminó rápido, todo sea por no admitir que en el calor del momento se ha olvidado completamente lo que iba a escribir…

* * *

 **¿Otra actualización tan rápido? Pueden apostar a que si, y me alegro mucho de que haya pasado.**

 **Esta historia recibió tantos views, nuevos reviews, favoritos y follows que tuve que seguirla, no podía no hacerlo, no solo eso sino que mi propio perfil recibió varios favoritos también :D.**

 **Le doy las gracias a todos por dar apoyo a esta pareja tan rara que nació de una simple imagen y les invito a dejar su opinión debajo e impulsarme a seguir dando partes de esta corta pero romántica historia.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Lo que trajo la lluvia

La puerta de un pequeño pero ordenado apartamento se abre dejando pasar a dos héroes profesionales vestidos, esta vez, de civil. La primera en adentrarse es Nemuri, la dueña del acogedor lugar, sacude su amplio cabello oscuro para secarlo mientras es seguida por un mucho más tranquilo Snipe

\- Debo tener un paraguas por algún lado… pasa, ponte cómodo –

Entrando por la puerta del frente lo recibe un comedor cocina que deja mucho que desear en cuanto espacio, a unos metros de la puerta está la pequeña mesa con tres sillas y sobre una pared una serie de mesadas, un horno y un refrigerador. La japonesa abre una puerta corrediza y se adentra en un dormitorio inmediatamente a la derecha de la entrada, abre el armario y busca el paraguas que mencionó.

Mientras escucha ruidos de lluvia sobre ellos Snipe corre una de las sillas y toma asiento, mira alrededor, de todo el tiempo que ha conocido a Midnight nunca había visto su apartamento, es tan simple pero tan hogareño a la vez que le hace sentir un poco mal por su propio cuchitril. La habitación de cocina está pintada en un color blanco crema al igual que los muebles exceptuando la madera marrón claro de la mesa y las sillas.

Otra puerta corrediza de madera entreabierta indica donde está el baño, él toma nota sobre esto.

\- Ya llueve aún más fuerte –

Él le da la espalda a una ventana que da a un balcón, tan diminuto como es de esperarse, sobre el cemento y el barandal caen gotas furiosas señalando que ya no es bueno salir ni siquiera con paraguas, el cielo no deja ver ninguna estrella tomando un amenazante color rojizo de tormenta nocturna.

\- Y no tenemos paraguas – La mujer vuelve todavía vistiendo su abrigo, tiene en su mano un paraguas abierto que no cubre nada puesto que se ha quemado en algún punto de su corta vida.

\- ¿Cómo quemas un paraguas? –

\- Suena como una historia muy interesante – Ella se encoje de hombros – Desearía recordarla –

Midnight da la vuelta para colgar el paraguas maltrecho en una serie de ganchos atornillados a la pared junto a la puerta sirviendo de perchero, mira a ambos lados intentando reacomodar su pelo todavía.

\- Entonces supongo que nos quedamos –

\- Supongo que sí, déjame que deje mi abrigo… - Su voz suena decepcionada, obviamente, habían planeado la salida juntos durante la semana y ahora no pudieron concretar gracias al clima.

De nuevo solo, Snipe deja su propio abrigo color gris en el respaldar de la silla y luego desabrocha las mangas de su camisa para más comodidad, escucha como su compañera cierra la puerta para algo de privacidad dejándolo aislado. Sin nada mejor que hacer él inspecciona el lugar desde su silla, siente que es un poco invasivo pero, al mismo tiempo, Midnight nunca se enteraría y tampoco pareciera que fuera a importarle.

En el refrigerador hay varias cosas pegadas, números de lugares de comida rápida, algunas anotaciones más personales con fechas y horas para ella misma, hay una foto aplastada debajo del imán donde Midnight sonríe abrazada con una mujer mucho mayor. Además de esos adornos en la puerta del refrigerador no hay nada más, es lógico que guarde lo más sentimental en su habitación fuera de cualquier visita que quiera entrar.

La puerta corrediza del cuarto se abre y la mujer regresa.

Deja salir un suspiro algo tembloroso, junta las palmas de sus manos y las frota, ha cambiado su vistosa blusa por un suéter color blanco con un cuello de tortuga que tapa lo mayor posible, todos indicadores de que estaba pasando frio antes, un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a correr para poder verse atractiva en público.

Camina a través de la habitación hasta apoyarse en una de las mesadas y reclinarse sobre esta, hace un comentario sobre que ha puesto la calefacción un poco más alta pero es respondida por un lento asentir que no parece estar prestando atención.

Snipe está callado, la observa en todo su esplendor mostrando una media sonrisa que olvidó borrar.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? –

\- No, nada – Él se ríe, se reclina en su propia silla apoyando un pie sobre su rodilla y sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

\- Sabes que odio que me ocultes cosas –

\- Solo… bueno, te vez muy bonita –

Sorprendida Midnight aparta la mirada, pensaba que sería algún piropo o algo mucho menos serio, en cambio sus palabras fueron tan repentinas y sinceras que hasta causa que se sonroje un poco, bonita no es una palabra que usan con ella a menudo.

\- Es solo un suéter viejo y los mismos pantalones que tenía antes –

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron todo su asunto parece que ha logrado hacerla avergonzarse, aunque sea un poco, y aprovechará para hacer que dure lo más posible - Hay algo hermoso en la simpleza de la ropa hogareña ¿No crees? Uno se ve más feliz y más… real, sin nada para disimular o hacerse notar –

\- Bueno, una tiene que guardar las apariencias, no puedo andar por ahí vistiendo lo que se me da la gana o no atraería miradas como lo hago –

\- ¿Y eso te funciona? –

\- Funcionó contigo ¿No? –

Y así, simplemente, pierde su ventaja con un simple comentario burlón y un guiño risueño por parte de la heroína, es una profesional en muchas cosas y una de ellas es en dejarlo sin nada que decir.

Aunque no fuera admitirlo él tiene razón, envidia que Snipe lleve siempre ropa cómoda a todos lados y no le importe en lo más mínimo como lo ven las otras personas, eso podría explicar por qué parece estar tan calmado todo el tiempo. Incluso ahora, revisando su celular después de haber sido agarrado con la guardia baja por su comentario, le parece atractivo en ese sentido, tiene un aire de tranquilidad y seguridad que ya se ha vuelto característico.

Midnight agradece eso, aunque sea fácil jugar con él no se ruboriza como una colegiala y no duda en responder si algo se le ocurre, la diferencia entre los niños y los hombres.

\- Sabes hace rato que no tengo a alguien de esta forma en mi apartamento –

\- ¿De qué forma? –

\- Generalmente yo soy la que es invitada a quedarse – El comentario lascivo tiene su parte verdadera.

\- Entonces eso significa que soy más especial… –

\- Todavía es temprano como para decidirlo, pero vas en un buen camino – La mujer cruza sus brazos disparando otro de sus comentarios hirientes para hacerle avergonzar – Sigue así y hasta podría comenzar a considerarte un novio –

\- ¿No estoy allí todavía? –

\- Faltan algunos detalles –

No logra atraparlo esta vez, Snipe responde mirándola a los ojos y dándole el mismo aire de superioridad que intenta imponer sobre él.

\- Entonces comenzaré a ganar puntos, ya que estamos atrapados podemos colaborar para hacer algo de comer –

Cruzando el espacio entre ambos Midnight se apresura y no le deja levantarse todavía, apoya ambas manos sobre su pecho forzándolo al asiento una vez más, sus hipnóticos ojos celestes inspeccionando esa fina camisa que deja sentir el calor de su piel apenas le toca. Apoya su figura en las piernas de Snipe y toma asiento sobre recargándose sobre él, quedan en silencio por unos segundos antes de que ella calle cualquier intento de palabrería con un beso.

Es corto e íntimo, un pequeño llamado a silencio, se separa de él dejando salir una risa apenas audible.

\- Suena interesante pero me gustaría pasar al postre directamente –

\- Oh… -

De pronto Snipe considera su situación, pasó tanto tiempo pensando en lo acogedor del lugar que no notó que está 'atrapado' en el apartamento con Midnight, si bien no es la maniaca sexual que parece desde afuera todavía es llamada 'La heroína +18' por razones bien fundamentadas. Han sido tres semanas después de todo, casi un mes prácticamente donde se ha contenido con él solo dando mínimos comentarios ocultos peor evidentes a la vez sobre el tema.

\- Eso sumaria mucho más puntos –

Es un movimiento arriesgado, ella no sabe lo que dirá él al ser atacado tan repentinamente, su corazón se acelera ¿Acaso tiene un poco de miedo por su respuesta? De repente le importa tanto que ni ella se lo cree…

La cabeza de Snipe baja hasta apoyar su frente contra el hombro de la mujer.

\- Dime algo… -

\- ¿Hm? –

\- ¿Voy a salir vivo de esa habitación si digo que sí? –

Pero su comentario con gracia, acompañado de una risita muda, tranquiliza a la audaz mujer.

\- Solo hay una manera de saberlo –

La respuesta era lo que esperaba, Snipe vuelve a reír, solo unos segundos antes de ocupar su boca devolviendo el beso a Mindight solo que, esta vez, su cuello es el objetivo. Ha pasado tanto rato desde que sintió ese tipo de caricia, ella solo puede suspirar tomándolo de los pelos para evitar que deje de hacerlo.

En algún momento las caricias se interrumpen, Snipe alza a la mujer en brazos, ella menciona que eso es algo cliché y lo único que gana es que la tire sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa, algo menos ortodoxo pero la hace reír.

Los dos entran en la habitación y la puerta se cierra, se toman su tiempo para disfrutar la compañía del otro en su primer noche juntos ignorando que la lluvia ya había parado hace rato.

* * *

 **Vaya, casi casi tenemos que tapar los ojos de los chiquillos presentes :D**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, es por eso que actualizo tan rápido, me divierte ver que a ustedes les gusta.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus opiniones debajo! Y si les ha gustado lo que escribo no olviden entrar a mi perfil para mas trabajos tanto de BNHA como de otros fandoms.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	6. A la altura de la circunstancias

Se acerca la medianoche, la heroína con el nombre referente a esta misma hora está en la calle haciendo algo que no esperaba desde que entró en la docencia. Hace sonar su latigo y retrocede unos dos pasos hacia atrás, la calle es amplia y está abandonada, todas las personas que estaban fuera han corrido dentro para ocultarse de lo que está pasando allí mismo, una lucha de héroe y villano.

Frente a ella hay un hombre, de torso desnudo, expone un cuerpo torneado y musculoso, venas marcadas que brillan en color rojo dado que su quirk le permite aumentar su fuerza, sostiene en cada una de sus enormes manos una puerta de un auto que ha desarmado al encontrarse con Midnight.

\- ¡Deberías haberme dejado ir con el dinero! ¡Ahora voy a quebrar ese cuello tan hermoso que tienes! –

\- Rindete, no hay salida de esto, en minutos estarás rodeado ¿Entonces qué? –

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PERRA! -

La huida se ha convertido en un enfrentamiento, minutos antes de llegar a esta tensa situación el villano logró tomar algo de distancia entre ellos y enterró sus manos en el mismo auto que luego usaría como escudo, la explosión producida por su fuerza fue absorbida por su nariz, inhalando el fuego creció hasta estar varios metros por encima de la heroína que se enfrentaría.

La lucha llega está a un punto muerto ahora mismo, ella no puede dañarle ni acercarse sin arriesgar demasiado y él teme atacar e inhalar el temido gas somnífero que la mujer ha mostrado antes.

Es una cuenta regresiva, como ha dicho ella, solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguen los refuerzos y la situación se complique aún más. Por detrás del escudo metálico se muestra una mirada teñida en rojo brillante, dientes chirriando con tensión y rabia esperando el movimiento de la salvadora de la noche.

 _\- Si puedo… -_

Midnight arranca su propia manga revelando su piel y sacando a relucir el conocido gas color rosa.

La inercia es una cosa maravillosa, con solo fuerza bruta el villano es capaz de achicar la distancia entre ellos de un salto, el piso se quiebra debajo de sus pies y su sombra se cierne sobre la heroína quien tiene que evadir una puerta metálica. El golpe levanta aire y polvo, lo suficiente para disipar lo que había de gas, ella está a salvo pero sigue en una situación complicada, a centímetros de su oponente.

Estirando su látigo logra cazar una puerta por el borde de la ventanilla rota comenzando un forcejeo que no espera ganar, al menos no más que un poco de tiempo.

La fuerza de su enemigo es tremenda y de un tirón la trae más cerca mientras se ríe.

\- Ven con pap… ¡AGH! –

Un disparo en el fondo, el antebrazo del enemigo se abre y la sangre se libera pintando de rojo los colores fríos de la noche, el dolor le fuerza a soltar la puerta y retrocede usando la única que le queda para cubrirse de otros tres disparos que llegan silbando, solo uno de ellos es atajado, el resto doblan y rosan la piel causando aún más dolor.

Detrás de Midnight aparece un refuerzo inesperado, salido de una película de los años sesenta, caminando con calma en la bruma nocturna sosteniendo un revolver humeante, es quien menos esperaba ver de guardia.

\- Buenas noches, caballero y dama, espero no les moleste si me entrometo –

\- Vaya, no me esperaba una cara conocida – Sin dar la espalda al enemigo Midnight sonríe aliviada - ¿No podías dormir? –

\- Difícil cuando la alarma de héroe no deja de sonar por culpa de ustedes dos –

Su pequeña reunión es interrumpida, el villano todavía está encendido y, sosteniendo su escudo, se ha achicado un poco para acomodarse detrás un poco mejor sin dejarse al descubierto.

Se le escucha rugir con furia - ¡MI BRAZO! –

Snipe solo responde abriendo fuego una vez más, dos balas que dan en su escudo solo para mantenerlo en posición mientras saca de debajo de su capa rojiza una segunda arma cargada con balas no letales, nadie sabe que suele cargarlas de esa manera, así no tiene que preocuparse por accidentalmente matar al villano.

\- Hay dos tipos de hombres en este mundo, compañero, los que tienen armas cargadas y los que cavan tumbas – Con su nueva arma abre fuego – Así que ahórrame los gritos y ponte a cavar –

\- No le mates, cielos, pareces un novato… -

 **\- ¡CUIDADO! –**

Una puerta de auto pasa volando por encima de ellos, ambos logran agacharse a tiempo para no ser decapitados, Snipe cae al suelo apoyando su espalda y estira ambos brazos descargando ambas armas sobre un villano que ahora carga a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Midnight a su lado se recupera de la evasión sorpresa y arranca parte de su manga preparando una nube de gas para recibirlo.

Entonces una sombra los tapa a los dos, solo unos segundos.

\- ¡A un lado vejestorios! -

Una enorme pierna adornada morado llega de la nada apoyándose entre los héroes y los villanos, con una segunda pierna que se balancea delante y engancha al mencionado último asestando una patada digna de un jugador de fútbol. La sola fuerza de tan fuerte golpe envia al villano sin nombre volando, su silueta arrastra contra el pavimento a varias calles de distancia quedando completamente inmóvil una vez la patada pierde su efecto.

Parada en una pose lista para cualquier cosa y alzándose sobre todos los edificios cercanos está la heroína nueva en el panorama, Mt Lady. Alrededor de ella se mueve un segundo héroe, Kamui Woods usa su quirk moviéndose rápidamente para llegar y arrestar al villano, aunque parece que este no va a levantarse en días.

* * *

Minutos pasan, la policía actúa con rapidez pidiendo a la gente de la cercanía que se mantengan alejados mientras un camión se mueve para apresar a un mastodonte inconsciente rodeado de madera solo por seguridad. Los cuatro héroes están dentro del perímetro marcado por cintas policiales, es normal quedarse a esperar que todo vuelva a tranquilizarse, hacer un recuento de daños y ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque la razón por la que se han quedado es más personal.

Snipe recarga sus armas tranquilamente, demuestra gran habilidad haciéndolo a pesar de tener guantes y mascara, Midnight está junto a él al momento de que Kamui Woods y Mt Lady se les acercan.

El ninja de madera asiente dándoles las gracias sinceramente - Eso fue una respuesta rápida, gracias por contenerlo el suficiente tiempo –

\- Igualmente, ustedes fueron quienes terminaron el trabajo, no teníamos la fuerza para acabarlo de todas maneras –

Midnight bufa cruzando sus brazos e inclinándose hacia adelante poniéndose un poco más cerca del héroe número 7, hay algo en su mirada que logra que él retroceda aunque sea unos milímetros.

\- Podríamos haberlo hecho solos ¿Verdad Snipe? –

\- No creo que… - Entonces una mirada de reojo color azul le congela, vuelve a mirar a su arma encogiéndose de brazos – Digo, sí, claro ¿Por qué no? –

\- No solo no has podido hacerlo tú misma, Midnight sino que has tenido que llamar a tu compañero, cielos… realmente el tiempo está afectándose – Ya no faltaba en interrumpir quien ha estado dando una sonrisa burlona desde el momento en que pateó a ese villano fuera de la existencia – Seria mejor si te quedas en el salón, enseñas a los niños matemáticas o lo que sea que haces –

\- ¡Escúchame tú trapeador sobrecrecido! –

\- Tsch, vieja pervertida –

\- ¡Al menos yo no he copiado el traje de nadie! –

\- ¿¡Eso que significa!? –

\- ¡Sabes bien que significa! –

De pronto ambas mujeres están chocando cabezas frente a frente mientras se escupen insultos mutuamente, los dos héroes masculinos quedan a un lado dando un suspiro al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de ello.

La pelea queda reducida a nada, casi yéndose a las manos Mt Lady cambia completamente su cara de una de odio y desprecio a una sonrisa enternecedora cuando ve, por encima del hombro de Midnight, un grupo que representa a las noticias locales intentando pasar por encima de la cinta policial.

Sin decir nada ella camina hacia ellos saludando con la más amable voz, mientras Midnight es dejada tirando fuego por la boca.

\- ¡Oye no terminé contigo! –

\- De todas formas, gracias por todo, un gusto verlos en las calles -

Kamui asiente y da media vuelta, mientras camina en dirección al camión de policías para ayudarles a hacer un hueco entre la gente deja un último comentario. Snipe alcanza a oírlo pero nota que su compañera no, la toma de un hombro y le llama la atención.

\- Déjala ir, Nemuri, es joven y solo quiere atención, no le sigas el juego… -

Con decir eso ha sellado su propio destino, la mujer se vuelve hacia él, sus ojos azules brillan y su cara está oculta tras un semblante de sombras y amenazas mudas que harían temblar a la propia liga de villanos. Snipe lentamente retira su mano y se protege su cara discretamente.

\- Digo, es más joven que tú… no mucho pero, ya sabes, a veces los años y la experiencia son algo bueno –

\- ¿Y si es tan joven por qué no la invitas a salir a ella? –

\- Eso es, en realidad una buena idea –

Ahora solo tienta al destino, su comentario le gana un gruñido seguido de Midnight dejándolo solo alejándose, camina dando pisadas con fuerza como si intentara imitar a la giganta que tanto odia, Snipe camina apurado detrás guardando su arma de una forma que casi se le cae, de repente lo llena una sensación de peligro.

\- Era una broma ¿Lo sabes? –

Pero ella no se detiene, sigue echando humos, en la línea policial hay unas pocas personas reunidas y hasta ellos se hacen a un lado viendo a la heroína pasar, la propia cinta amarilla se quema con su mirada.

\- Midnight, era una broma… ¡Midnight! –

Pasarían varias calles caminando a las apuradas antes de que ella vuelva a su estado natural y le perdone, no sin antes prometerle que recibirá un castigo apropiado, él asiente mientras considera dejarse patear por la heroína que dejaron atrás, sería una muerte mucho menos dolorosa…

* * *

 **Un capitulo que comenzó como una corta escena de acción terminó derivando en algo mas estilo de comedia, espero y disfruten, déjenme saber debajo que piensan de los capítulos menos románticos así sabré.**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos veremos pronto!**


	7. La marca de un heroe

Una noche que jamás olvidarán los miles de implicados, la noche en la ciudad de Kamino donde todo se convirtió en una ruina moderna, el cielo se tornó a un color negro amenazante cuando las mismas nubes se despejaron después del primer choque entre los dos titanes peleando: All Might y un villano desconocido. Calles y calles a la redonda del salvaje enfrentamiento quedaron reducidas a escombros que vuelan con cada nuevo golpe, con cada nueva onda de viento despedida con solo chocar sus puños.

Cuando escucharon la alarma sobre lo que pasaba ambos respondieron sin pensarlo, ya estaban afuera trabajando y tomaron el primer aventón que pudieron para llegar al lugar, Midnight y Snipe, cometieron un error que casi les cuesta la vida.

Escucharon gritos, ayudando a limpiar el área alrededor de las explosiones de poder pudieron ver una casa venida abajo donde se escondían un par de hermanas, sin ninguna señal de sus padres, la mayor con veinte años intenta calmar a su pequeña hermana de diez mientras intenta no llorar ella misma atrapada entre las paredes que antes eran su hogar.

Eso fue antes de que un pedazo de metal se deslice debajo del techo de su prisión y, con ayuda de ambos héroes mencionados antes, se muestre la salida.

El pedazo de pared cae al suelo y se quiebra, Midnight y Snipe suspiran luego de hacer una fuerza descomunal para liberar a las hermanas pero no tienen tiempo para hacer más que eso, en el fondo todavía se escuchan gritos y explosiones, los golpes y las convicciones de dos dioses chocando.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! –

La chiquilla sale primero tomando la mano de Snipe y comienza a avanzar alejándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto Midnight hace lo mismo con la mayor quien le comenta que su pierna está malherida y apenas puede moverla, va a necesitar algo más de ayuda.

\- ¡Tenemos que movernos! – El héroe americano grita frenando su marcha.

\- ¡Su pierna está rota! ¡Tenemos que cargarla! –

El fuego y el viento, los helicópteros y los gritos de terror, todo el sonido ajeno hace difícil la comunicación, él se mueve un poco más cerca para escuchar el mensaje una vez más.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –

\- ¡Ayúdame a cargarla! –

Un estruendo descomunal les interrumpe, a unos metros de allí se levanta en el aire lo que parece una explosión de una bomba pero completamente formada de escombros y tierra, seguido de un tremendo viento que les obliga a moverse más rápido aún.

 _La niña_

Ambos pensaron lo mismo en ese momento, la chiquilla comienza a llorar mientras Snipe la tironea de su brazo forzosamente y la tira hacia donde Midnight se encuentra, la heroína espera que él se regrese pero entonces el viento la tira fuera de balance cayendo sobre las hermanas que se abrazan, las tres caben en ese agujero previamente aprisionándolas, es perfecto para salir de la corriente de viento.

El ruido es ensordecedor, cierran los ojos esperando a que pase el temblor, la heroína cubre a las dos hermanas con sus brazos temiendo por algún pedazo de escombro que pueda volar en su dirección, en ese momento se olvida de todo y solo quiere que acabe, quiere que All Might finalmente derrote al villano y todo se termine.

De pronto hay silencio.

Pasaron minutos o segundos, ninguna sabe, Midnight es quien se levanta primero y suspira.

Esa última explosión fue la peor, por mucho, pero ahora parece haber terminado todo, no escucha ninguna señal de que la pelea siga en curso. Tiene una sensación fatal, escucha en el fondo como la pequeña pregunta a su hermana mayor si todo ha terminado, si All Might ha ganado, ninguna sabe con seguridad que ha pasado pero nada bueno puede salir de la situación salvo su propia supervivencia.

Se siente como el después de un desastre natural, uno causado por el odio de una sola persona.

\- Oh… no… -

La hermana mayor mira sobre los escombros a una figura que Midnight inmediatamente reconoce, corre en su dirección cuando le ve herido.

Snipe está ahí, desde lejos puede verse que no está bien, apoya una rodilla en el suelo y una de sus manos para descansar luego de pelear con la corriente, le capa roja sobre su traje está arruinada, desgarrada y llena de polvo, su antebrazo derecho se mantiene inmóvil temblando, cubierto con una cantidad alarmante de vidrio y otras cosas filosas.

Le escucha quejarse mientras intenta mover su brazo, solo cierra su puño y se puede escuchar el terrible sonido del vidrio incrustado moviéndose.

\- ¡Rick! – Midnight llega junto a él, su cuerpo se encuentra en mejor estado que su brazo y su capa, probablemente usó ambos para cubrirse de la enorme cantidad de metralla enviada hacia él – Santo cielo, quédate quieto –

Su sombrero se ha volado y la máscara ha quedado colgada de su cuello, sus ojos oscuros se asoman por detrás haciendo una gran fuerza para no cerrarse. Su voz tiembla al hablar pero finalmente consigue hacerlo, solo cuatro palabras.

\- La niña… - Ignorando la advertencia él intenta volver a pararse completamente - ¿E-está bien…? –

\- Está bien, llegó a esconderse -

\- Bien… - Snipe hace lo posible para tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, una sonrisa en un cuerpo maltrecho y herido – Lleva a la mayor a un lugar seguro, yo iré detrás –

\- ¡No voy a dejarte andar así! –

\- ¡Nemuri! – Finalmente Snipe habla recuperando la firmeza en su voz, ya completamente derecho y poniéndose a andar con gran lentitud hasta pararse junto a ella – No olvides la prioridad, los civiles… yo puedo aguantar, ellas no –

Incluso si es una herida grave la hermana mayor no podrá ponerse a salvo sin ayuda y ellos son más importantes, son la razón por la que han venido, Snipe es un hombre fuerte y podrá soportar unos metros antes de que estén a salvo y Midnight pueda volver por él.

Que tenga razón no significa que a ella le guste, le mira con enojo sin admitirlo pero no tarda en darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las dos civiles para ayudar con el traslado de la herida.

Verlo herido así le afecta mucho más de lo que esperaba…

Tenía sus dudas antes sobre Snipe, siendo un héroe extranjero y tan introvertido, nunca lo había visto hacer nada que lo califique como más que un pistolero que acaba con los malos, este día ha demostrado que es un héroe, poniendo la vida de otros antes que la suya aunque el riesgo sea muy alto.

Rick Howard, Snipe, tiene la marca de un verdadero héroe.

* * *

 **De un capitulo gracioso a algo un poco mas intenso, dándole un pequeño momentito a nuestro querido Snipe quien todavía no ha tenido el suyo oficialmente :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo! El apoyo que ha recibido esta historia todavia me asombra, y sigue creciendo, les agradezco mucho por eso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	8. El nido de la araña

Entrando en los dormitorios designados para los profesores Midnight le muestra la sala principal, una pequeña cocina y una mesa para poder comer cerca de allí, en la misma habitación hay un par de sillones acomodados en forma de semicírculo alrededor de lo que parece ser otra mesa más pequeña, el lugar falla en decoración pero le sobra espacio y funcionalidad, especialmente bueno considerando que ahí vivirán un montón de adultos con intenciones de trabajar.

Snipe asiente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras ella cierra la puerta detrás, silba para mostrar su asombro, es un buen lugar que han logrado poner en orden en muy poco tiempo, probablemente aprovechando el quirk de Cementoss para acelerar la construcción.

\- ¿Te gusta? –

\- Casi me arrepiento de mi decisión… casi –

\- Mucho mejor que tu apartamento viejo y demacrado –

\- La basura para unos es un hogar para otros –

Sus pequeñas bromas pasan desapercibidas ante el tercer profesor presente, él está demasiado ocupado peinando su bigote con un fino peine de metal, eso es hasta que nota a Midnight parada junto a alguien que no conoce e inmediatamente se acerca apuntando con ese mismo peine cual espada.

El americano alza sus manos en una falsa rendición mientras se ríe - Oye, cuidado, vas a peinarme un ojo con eso –

\- ¡Midnight! Hablamos ayer sobre eso de no traer extraños sin avisar –

No lo conoce, por supuesto, Snipe anda vestido de civil, con una camisa a cuadros rojos y una camiseta blanca por debajo, sin su sombrero ni su máscara tan particular, decide quedar callado cuando ve que la fiera Nemuri toma el peine y golpea la nariz de su asociado con él.

\- No es un extraño, es Snipe –

\- ¡Ow! – El rubio se refriega la nariz un momento mientras las palabras entran en su cabeza – Espera ¿Qué? –

Cuando Snipe sube la mano en un saludo discreto Mic queda petrificado, millones de preguntas entran en su cabeza ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto sin mascara? Creyó que era una especie de robot o que era desfigurado y por eso usaba su máscara todo el tiempo ¿Por qué es bien parecido? ¿Por qué usar mascara si se ve bien? ¿Qué hace con Midnight? ¿Desde cuándo ha hablado con ella? ¿Por qué nunca había hablado con él? ¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero?

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, la heroína para mayores de edad cruza su mano una y otra vez frente a Mic, este no parece responder.

\- Caray, creo que lo rompiste, Midnight –

Por fin responde, deja salir un suspiro largo y se toma la cabeza mientras camina entre ellos en busca de la salida de los dormitorios - _I need some fresh air –_

\- ¿Está bien? –

\- Estará bien, solo necesita asimilar tanta información, luego volverá con muchas preguntas, así que mejor estar preparado –

* * *

La habitación de Midnight no es mucho más grande que la de los alumnos, Snipe no sabe eso y solo le compara a la habitación que ha visto antes en el apartamento donde ella vive, o vivía ahora. Es lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cama para una persona, una pequeña mesa y un escritorio, hay una puerta que tiene un armario metido en la pared que no excede en tamaño, un refrigerador pequeño donde tener su propia comida y finalmente un baño cerca de la puerta de entrada, cerrado por ahora.

Hay cosas que sí reconoce, el televisor es de Midnight y es lo que ocupa esa mesa estando contra una pared, ha traído también unas dos sillas de su hogar, las fotos de su refrigerador siguen siendo las mismas y algunas otras pequeñas cosas se combinan para crear un ambiente similar al que tenía en su apartamento anterior.

\- ¿Supongo que vas a mudarte aquí permanentemente? –

\- Es lo mejor sí, puedo guardar el dinero que me ahorraré de la renta –

Snipe se para en medio de la habitación mirando hacia afuera, la ventana tiene la vista perfecta hacia el campo que hay entre la escuela y los dormitorios.

\- Prefiero quedarme en mi apartamento simplemente para estar más cerca de la ciudad, ahora que he vuelto a las calles, con lo que ha pasado recientemente los héroes locales necesitan toda la ayuda posible –

\- Ahá –

La respuesta de Midnight parece no estar muy concentrada, él voltea para echárselo en cara pero nota que ella está apoyada en la puerta y acaba de cerrarla, hasta ha puesto la traba del lado de adentro presionando el botón en la perilla.

Él conoce esa mirada perfectamente, nada bueno se avecina y no puede escapar de ella ahora.

\- ¿Nemuri? –

\- Esto me recuerda mucho a mis años mozos, cuando apenas comenzaba y tenía este apartamento de mala muerte rentado en la ciudad, la dueña no dejaba entrar visitas y… -

\- Imagino que eso te detuvo y mantuviste la santidad de ese hogar a niveles óptimos –

\- Por supuesto –

La mujer se acerca, con solo sonreírle y dedicarle una mirada color océano es suficiente para que el siempre tranquilo Snipe pierda su aire relajado enseguida. Su traje de heroína puesto nunca se había visto de esa manera, siempre pensó que era muy revelador sin mostrar nada de piel pero nunca lo había tenido al ataque de esa manera, sus ojos no pueden evitar bajar y recorrer las curvas blancas apretadas por el cuero color negro entre ambos pechos y los portaligas debajo conectando con esas largas botas medias que ocultan tan bello paisaje.

Sus piernas chocan contra la cama y Snipe queda genuinamente atrapado, se inclina hacia adelante con ambas manos todavía en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro queda prácticamente pegado al de Midnight, esboza una sonrisa que intenta ser seductora pero denota que por dentro se derrite.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que mi familia es cristiana? – Mete una broma entre ambos para romper el silencio ensordecedor en la habitación.

\- Eso solo hace más divertido el corromperte –

Antes de poder responder una pequeña nube de un color extraño vuela entre sus caras, Snipe toma aire después de reírse y no puede evitar respirarlo, le toma segundos darse cuenta que ha hecho y enseguida se arrepiente de todas las decisiones en su vida, principalmente la de no traer mascara.

\- ¿M-Midnight? –

\- No te preocupes, Howard, no vas a desmayarte… solo te será más difícil moverte –

Es verdad, le cuesta mantenerse parado más con cada segundo que pasa, como si su cuerpo se adormeciera pero no lo suficiente como para perder la conciencia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? –

\- Diría que unos… dos minutos, si eres fuerte de voluntad –

\- Hagamos que cuente –

Sin mucho más que agregar Snipe deja que su cuerpo caiga hacia adelante, al menos lo suficiente para no aplastarla pero si caer con un beso desde su posición ligeramente más alta, no siente que ella haga nada para resistirse, al menos le dejará disfrutar sus pocos momentos de movimiento que le quedan antes de tomar por completo el control, dio sabe qué hará entonces.

Descuelga sus manos de su pantalón y las apoya en la espalda de la mujer, con un tirón la trae más cerca mientras siente que sus pies comienzan a ceder, ese abrazo improvisado la traería a ella mientras ambos colapsan sobre la cama recién armada.

\- ¿Algunas últimas palabras? ¡Oop! –

Una mano metiche agarra y aprieta una de sus nalgas que, cómodamente, se sientan sobre el hombre adormecido.

Ella le mira, él le responde con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Fue una buena elección de últimas palabras, no le siguieron ninguna otra, solo susurros inentendibles, respiración agitada y risas cómplices escondiéndose de los otros maestros como si fueran parte de los chicos de secundaria del edificio vecino.

* * *

 **Capitulo corto sin ningún objetivo en particular, pero ya sentía que era hora de volver a esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el enorme apoyo que he recibido hasta ahora! Y me disculpo por la falta de actualizaciones, estoy muy preocupado con mi otra historia y, además, no andaba con muchas ideas para esta misma xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su opinión debajo y muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	9. Francotirador

Al abrir la puerta de la terraza del enorme edificio Midnight siente la briza chocando contra su cuerpo, se encuentra en la punta de la escuela, literalmente, lo más alto sobre la ciudad de Musutafu sin nada que se le parezca. Mira a los lados y encuentra a quien le pareció ver subiendo las escaleras a las apuradas, Snipe o, más bien, Howard ya que se ha quitado la máscara.

El sol después de haber pasado el mediodía se alza sobre ellos e irradia al vaquero quien apoya una pesada mochila sobre uno de los aparatos de calefacción poniendo dicha mascara en su interior.

Ella se sonríe con solo verlo, como ha comenzado a sacarse su máscara más seguido es un gran avance, pero no solo es eso, Nemuri se encuentra más feliz a su alrededor, no quiere admitirlo pero tal vez esté realmente comenzando a enamorarse del sujeto que una vez fue tan extraño y desconocido para ella. Ambos tienen sus prioridades y sus horarios, no pueden pasar tanto tiempo juntos como quisieran, pero él es tan accesible en ese aspecto, se entienden perfectamente y entienden que sus profesiones a veces los separarán por un tiempo. Aun así cuando logran estar juntos es toda una fiesta nuevamente, un reencuentro lleno de lisonjeo, chistes íntimos, acuerdos para cenar y licores baratos… tal vez eso es lo que más le atrae de su relación, la simpleza, es simplemente feliz con él.

Se le acerca por detrás pero, como esperaba, ya ha sido notada desde hace rato.

\- ¿No tienes clases? – Le pregunta en su monótona voz extranjera.

\- No ahora, tengo un rato sin clases, creí que tú estabas a cargo del grupo de héroes… el 1-B –

\- Lo estoy – Responde él dejando un silencio, revisa su mochila buscando algo mientras vuelve a hablar – Ahora mismo están dando diez vueltas alrededor de la escuela –

\- ¿Los haces correr? Muy didáctico… -

Él se ríe, esa bendita risa tan cínica pero tan contagiosa que tiene.

Midnight se apoya en la reja que evita accidentes, a lo lejos puede corroborar que Snipe no miente, apenas distingue las siluetas de los integrantes del grupo menos conocido de héroes.

\- Les dije que hagan diez vueltas alrededor de la escuela a la velocidad que quieran, no importa que hagan mientras terminan con las vueltas –

\- Nadie está corriendo… -

\- Sip –

Detrás el inconfundible sonido de Snipe escalando le llama la atención, abre los ojos y la boca para decirle algo cuando nota que lleva en la mano, su silueta enredada en ese poncho rojo se para sobre la pequeña habitación a donde dan las escaleras para bajar, en sus manos tiene un rifle con cerrojo de madera y hierro, ella no sabe nada de armas pero nota que a ese rifle le falta mira.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunta algo alarmada.

\- Relájate, no son de verdad –

Sabía que no les dispararía a los alumnos con balas de verdad, su quirk se aplica a cualquier proyectil sin importar su material.

\- Eso no es lo que pregunté –

\- Es un ejercicio… -

Dispara, un ruido ni remotamente tan ruidoso como un rifle verdadero pero aun así hace que ella pegue un pequeño salto, la bala pasa silbando y baja a toda velocidad, ella voltea.

El chico que va detrás de todos, por el cabello podría ser Monoma, recibe un disparo en la cabeza, un disparo que se dirige hacia él perfectamente gracias a Snipe. El muchacho cae al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, sus quejidos apenas audibles sobre la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros que se vuelven a mirarlo, amuchándose para ayudarle y mirar alrededor.

Snipe abre el cerrojo y vuelve a cargar.

\- _One shot, one hit –_

Parece recitarse un pequeño pedazo de algo antes de volver a disparar a ese montón, uno de los alumnos, esta vez una chica de pelos largos anaranjados recibe un impacto en el cuello y da la vuelta enfadada, su mano crece cubriendo a sus compañeros.

\- Entiendo, poniéndolos a hacer las vueltas a su ritmo te fijas quien se esfuerza y quien no, luego les obligas a trabajar juntos – Midnight observa, voltea para ver a Howard cargando por tercera vez, con una rodilla en tierra y el rifle apoyado en él, como si estuviera en su elemento – Aunque es un poco… dañino ¿No crees? –

\- Los héroes deben improvisar, adaptarse a las situaciones y hacer lo mejor con ellas, lo que sea que haga yo no se compara a lo que haría un tirador real –

Otro tiro, ahora pega en un árbol cercano a propósito, todos los integrantes del curso corren a este punto apurándose a hacer las vueltas encomendadas, atrás se queda un chico recubierto de metal intentando atraer el fuego, por delante la chica de la enorme mano los cubre de posibles ataques.

Con ese último ha quedado claro que el ejercicio no es de relajación, Howard levanta el rifle y lo apoya en su hombro.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije sobre mis estudios en Estados Unidos, Nemuri? –

\- Nunca… ¿También les disparaban? –

Ella bromea, por la risa que sale de Snipe supone que algo así hacían, lo que ha escuchado de él es que en Estados Unidos los héroes no son tan bien recibidos como en Japón, se los ve mal y la policía no suele colaborar con ellos teniendo hasta una pequeña rivalidad entre ambos. Con eso dicho ella supone que el estudio de héroes no es tan agradable como en Japón.

Snipe se sienta en el borde del techo de su improvisada torre de tirador, recarga el rifle con cuidado mientras habla.

\- Cuando comenzamos éramos… seis, no había una escuela sino más como un campo de entrenamiento, dos años infernales en medio del desierto entrenando en condiciones menos que agradables – Menciona él.

\- ¿Solo dos años? –

\- Si, te aseguro que se sienten más como diez… recuerdo que entré allí y el profesor, el Señor Tucker, enseguida me tuvo en la mira –

\- Literalmente, imagino –

Howard se rie en voz baja, apoya la culata de su rifle dando la vuelta para observar a los alumnos, siguen corriendo a una buena velocidad intentando alejarse de los disparos, vuelve su mirada a Nemuri.

\- Cada mañana me despertaba media hora antes que los demás en el campamento, me llevaba afuera y me disparaba con un revolver hasta vaciarlo. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, solo corría y lo esquivaba, pero con el tiempo comencé a desviar las balas usando mi quirk –

\- Cielos ¿Balas de verdad? –

\- De verdad, solo me dio una vez en el brazo… - Él se apunta el brazo izquierdo con el rifle abrazado, su voz no cambia durante toda la historia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – El ruido ayudaba a despertar a los otros cinco, era beneficial para todos –

\- Suena barbárico y estúpido –

\- Tal vez, pero estoy aquí gracias a él ¿No? –

Snipe toma posición una vez más, rodilla en tierra y rifle levantado, dispara atinándole a uno de los alumnos con facilidad, este se tambalea pero no cae y sigue corriendo.

Howard parece estar agradecido con el hombre, ella no lo entiende pero lo respeta.

Ese es él, Snipe, una persona agradable, un héroe decente, envuelto en una personalidad heroica que deja mucho que desear, tosco y filoso en los bordes, difícil de aproximarse. Midnight está horrorizada, de solo pensar en esos seis niños en el desierto a merced de semejante psicópata, aun así es el pasado y ya no hay manera de remediarlo.

Mientras los disparos continúan los dos siguen la charla, descubriendo que tan distintos son en cuanto a su formación como héroes, aun así terminaron en el mismo lugar haciendo lo mismo.

El tirador americano y la maestra seductora japonesa.

Nemuri suele reírse pensándolo de esa manera, suena como una terrible novela de drama y romance.

* * *

 **One batch, two batch. Penny and dime.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus comentarios debajo! Les agradezco de todo corazón el tremendo apoyo que recibe esta pareja y esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Y escaparon del peso de la oscuridad

Mira hacia arriba, sobre ella se extiende el oscuro cielo estrellado de la noche, el viento sopla jugando con sus largos cabellos que comparten ese mismo color, las ventanas de su viejo apartamento no muestran ningún signo de luz o de que haya alguien.

Sube las escaleras, ya lo ha hecho miles de veces y más aún estos últimos días donde se ha llevado casi todo hacia su nuevo hogar en las proximidades de U.A, las únicas cosas que quedan son las que planea vender o dejar para el siguiente dueño a falta de poder hacerlo. Saca sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apoya una en la perilla, abre lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con más oscuridad y más silencio.

Click

Click

Un encendedor ilumina una mano conocida y esta flota sobre unas velas iluminando todo de un tenue color naranja mezclado con el blanco de la luna para hacer una escena cálida pero fría a la vez, oscuro e iluminada. Inclinado sobre las velas que reposan en su vieja mesa, la cual todavía no ha vendido, está Rick Howard o Snipe, vistiendo una camisa oscura que esconde su piel tostada bajo un velo azul oscuro aunque esté parado cerca de las velas, guarda el encendedor en su bolsillo y se para derecho, rostro inclinado hacia la izquierda con una sonrisa. Él abre los brazos como mostrando la nada a su alrededor, muebles que faltan, recuerdos sin nada para apoyarlos, un lugar familiar vaciado, completo con él para recordarle lo que el apartamento significa.

\- Bienvenida a casa, cariño –

La sorpresa es grata, ella pensaba que esta era una reunión que tenía que ver con vender algo o negocios incluso, en vez de eso se encuentra con la escena tan agradable.

Ella sonríe ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se saca su chaqueta y la intenta colgar en un gancho que ya no está, en vez de eso la tira sobre una de las sillas de plástico que él ha traído.

\- Sí que eres anticuado, Howard –

Con su chaqueta fuera del camino ella cruza los brazos, la blusa de mangas cortas blanca que lleva siendo fácil de visualizar en la oscuridad, se apoya en la misma silla y mira a Snipe encantada, aun así no pierde la oportunidad de tirarle un insulto disfrazado.

\- Es otra manera de decir que soy simple –

\- ¿Qué es esto entonces? ¿Aniversario de cuantos meses? –

\- Todavía faltan unos días para eso, serían unos tres meses –

\- Tres meses ya… -

¿Han pasado tres meses desde ese día? Ella ya no lo recuerda, tanto ha sido el cambio en su rutina que le parece que hace una eternidad estaba sola, compartiendo salidas eventuales con Mic y Aizawa, algunas con All Might y Ectoplasm de agregados. Nunca pensaría que, en tres meses, podría pasar a tener una relación seria, o al menos lo que parece una, con alguien que ni siquiera se molestó en conocer en el pasado.

Sobre la mesa hay una bolsa con unas cajas cuadradas que se sienten calientes, probablemente su 'cena romántica' envuelta en propaganda del lugar donde fue comprada. Ella se ríe, no por eso sino por todo, Snipe es una mezcla perfecta de cursi con atrevido, anticuado con tendencias modernas, dominante con su toque sumiso, inteligente pero distraído a propósito para aparentar, apuesto y rustico… ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Acaso está…?

\- Pensé que, como mencionaste que dejarías de pagar el alquiler y en estos días devolverías la llave… podríamos despedir este lugar de buena manera ¿No? –

\- Este lugar… ha tenido tantas cosas importantes para mí –

Su primer apartamento al venir a Musutafu, volver a su ciudad natal fue difícil al principio, su alma mater, U.A, tantos recuerdos le vienen a la mente. Cuando se reencontró con Mic y Aizawa, de la época cuando estudiaba, no podía creerlo, cuando conoció a All Might, cuando conoció a Toshinori, sus primeras noches preparando clases, las visitas que ha tenido tanto para diversión como para socializar, los vecinos y sus agradecimientos al hacerse una heroína conocida… tantos recuerdos que casi hacen que le duela abandonar el lugar.

Nunca le costó dejar ir las cosas, nunca fue de aferrarse a algo…

\- ¿Nostálgica? –

Snipe le llama la atención, se aleja de la mesa para presionar un botón en un aparato que se apoya en la mesada cerca, un reproductor de música que ha traidor para la velada, inmediatamente una canción lenta se reproduce, una vieja canción que le trae aún más recuerdos. La toma de la mano y la lleva caminando al centro de la habitación vacia donde se aferran uno del otro, comienzan a girar e inclinarse de lado a lado como si ya supieran exactamente qué hacer, un baile lento al compás de la música.

\- Definitivamente eres anticuado –

\- Si no te gusta puedes irte, comeré a solas al calor de la vela –

\- Oh, pobre de ti –

Siguen girando y girando, la música continua con sus lentos tonos, su voz melódica y su nostalgia de años pasados, en algún momento ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Snipe y suspira.

\- Gracias, esto es perfecto –

\- Yo debería ser quien te agradece –

Snipe habla causando un zumbido en su pecho, ella cierra los ojos y se relaja bajo el confortante sonido de su voz tapando la música en bajo volumen.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? –

\- Desde que llegué aquí y comencé a trabajar en la U.A nunca se sintió como un hogar, más como un escape de mi tierra natal o una necesidad para mantenerme ocupado y no pensar en mi familia de vuelta en Estados Unidos, nunca me animé a hablar con ninguno de ustedes… francamente pensé que era todo mejor así, cada uno con su propio tema… hasta que tú llegaste – Su voz tiene un sonido serio, ella no le ve con la mirada fija en un horizonte cubierto por paredes.

Eso no es lo que él quiere decir, no son las palabras sino su intención que dejan notar que está dando vueltas alrededor de un tema que no va a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo diga. Nemuri levanta la mirada y se encuentran, se quedan quietos dejando de seguir a música que ha cambiado hace rato.

En la oscuridad los ojos de ambos brillan con un destello naranja que baila y se tambalea sobre la mesa.

\- Ah, maldición, lo que quise decir es qu—Un dedo delgado le tapa la boca.

Ella no va a dejarse ganar, ni siquiera en estos momentos.

\- Te amo – Midnight sonríe, satisfecha por haberle ganado en otra cosa más.

El dedo se retira dejando paso a una sonrisa – Iba a decir que me alegro de haberte arruinado ese café pero… eso es mejor –

\- Idiota –

Escondiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas Nemuri lo acerca para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno que se prolonga lo suficiente para dejar pasar su momento de vergüenza.

Nunca le costó dejar ir las cosas, nunca fue de aferrarse a algo, nunca hasta ahora.

Pero dentro de su dolor hay otras cosas, cosas nuevas, un futuro mejor y distinto, cambio, esa palabra que todos tanto temen y que evitan a toda costa. Frente a ella hay tanta incertidumbre, amenazas detrás de cada esquina, héroes que desaparecen sin dejar un reemplazo, un símbolo de la paz caído y millones de vidas que proteger.

Si la oscuridad cae, al menos sabe una cosa: Tendrá algo de lo que aferrarse hasta que salga el sol.

* * *

 **Diez capítulos.**

 **900 visitas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí! Quería hacer algo especial para festejar ambas cosas, junto a un aniversario de siete años de otra historia muy importante en mi vida.**

 **Felicidades, Amara y felicidades todos nosotros por haber llegado hasta aquí.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Una bala

_Un cuarto oscuro, aterradoramente falto de cualquier signo de luz excepto la luna que entra por las amplias ventanas del almacén abandonado, afuera el sonido del viento se hace notar y su brisa juega con los árboles, las hojas golpean una con la otra completando la atmosfera de silencio completo._

 _Sus ojos oscuros inspeccionan lo que hay en frente, con rabia y asco, hasta teniendo su máscara puesta el olor a putrefacción y cobre entra invadiendo su sentido del olfato y el gusto, la poca luz deja ver esos torsos mutilados cubiertos enteramente de sangre cada uno con su charco dedicado, sus huesos sobresalen por la tremenda golpiza recibida, sus caras irreconocibles todas mezcladas en una pila de restos humanos que no distingue entre mujeres u hombres, una escena tan asquerosa que ni las moscas se atreven a acercarse, el olor a muerte es demasiado para ellas._

 _Su mano firme sostiene ese arma, el revolver cargado con su caño apoyado en una superficie peluda, un pelo corto de color gris claro, la cabeza de un hombre que se ríe en voz baja._

 _\- ¿Y bien? Era… Snipe ¿No? –_

 _Su voz tiembla, no de miedo sino con ese particular temblor de alguien al borde del colapso mental, una pequeña pizca de risa en sus palabras._

 _El héroe del sombrero no puede quitarle la vista a la apestosa escena, cuerpos apilados unos sobre los otros, victimas cosechadas a partir de semanas de planeamiento solo para ser torturadas y mutiladas, al final solo comparten una simple tumba, una montaña de dolor y sufrimiento de colores apagados, la sangre vieja y olorosa mezclándose con la nueva adición carmesí._

 _\- ¿Qué piensas de mi obra de arte? –_

 _Una camisa manchada por allí, ropa rasgada, camisetas de diversas marcas y colores todas bajo una misma iluminación pobre, todas arruinadas. Una colección de ojos y miradas de terror plasmadas para siempre en un rigor post-mortem que parecen estar observándolos, Snipe puede oír sus gritos con solo quedarse allí parado._

 _Las palabras del asesino lo regresan a la normalidad, su mano se mueve apretando con fuerza el arma, el alarmante sonido del metal y el revolver listo es una señal para que deje de hablar._

 _\- Maldito hijo de puta –_

 _\- ¿Qué? Solo hago lo que un artista hace… experimento con nuevas cosas –_

 _\- Cierra la puta boca –_

 _\- ¿O qué? Ambos sabemos cómo termina esto, me entregas a la policía, ellos reniegan porque odian a los tipos con macara como tú, luego me liberaré o ellos lo harán por mí solamente para despreciar tu trabajo… - El hombre ríe, su voz chillona y temblorosa todo un insulto para la vida humana._

 _\- Kh… -_

 _Apretando sus dientes él deja salir un quejido, sabe muy bien que eso es verdad, ningún lugar en los Estados Unidos tiene la infraestructura para tener a alguien como él, otros presos saldrían heridos, o lo pondrían en algún lugar aislado donde escaparía con su quirk fácilmente, eso es si no lo toman como un demente y lo mandan a un lugar de rehabilitación para que pueda escaparse aún más fácilmente._

 _Volviendo a mirar al horizonte siniestro, haciendo tiempo para que vengan los refuerzos, Snipe entrecierra sus ojos notando algo._

 _Su cuerpo está destrozado, tanto como el resto, solo que esta carece de ropa y cada una de las marcas de su tortura antes y después de morir están a la vista, los pocos pedazos de sus pequeños brazos y piernas se muestran completamente rojos incapaces de ser vistos, contrastando con su blanca piel y su expresión triste que parece atraer toda la luz de luna de esa noche._

 _Una niña._

 _\- ¿Por qué hace todo esto Señor Snipe? -_

 _Una niña desnuda._

 _\- ¿No se da cuenta que es todo inútil? –_

 _No tendrá más de diez años._

 _\- Saldré en menos de veinticuatro horas… se lo garantizo –_

 _Añadida recientemente a la pila, todavía fresca._

 _\- Y cuando lo haga… -_

 _\- No lo harás –_

 _Un breve silencio entre ambos, el principio de una risa burlona, un estruendo en la silenciosa noche, un cuerpo cae de cara contra el cemento agregando su parte al charco sangrento._

 _Luego hay silencio de nuevo._

* * *

El ruido de un arma lo despierta mandándolo hacia arriba hasta que está sentado en la cama completamente, la sabana se desliza por su cuerpo dejándole medio desnudo, deja salir un largo suspiro acompañado de un movimiento con su mano para ponerla frente a sus ojos, está temblando aunque no hace nada de frio.

La fría noche de invierno afuera parece imitar su sueño y Rick se alegra de haber cerrado la ventana de su apartamento.

Un gruñido le llama la atención, las sabanas se agitan dejando ver a una segunda figura, sus cabellos negros dificultando cualquier intento de mirar hasta que su mano femenina los hace a un lado revelando su rostro, su boca seca, sus ojos celestes apenas visibles por el cansancio.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta entre gruñidos, un murmuro difícil de entender.

\- Todavía no amanece –

\- ¿Qué haces despertándome entonces? Maldito… hmmm… -

No termina su insulto, nadie podría imaginar que con un nombre como Midnight Nemuri Kayama duerme tanto que podría hacer sonrojar a un oso en invierno, probablemente para compensar y recargar toda esa energía que gasta siendo la energética y juguetona profesora que combate el crimen en su tiempo libre.

Rick se ríe en voz baja, todavía sin poder dormir se inclina para tomar su celular de la mesita de noche y poder ver exactamente qué hora es, el reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana, hay unos mensajes que parecen ser audios de Present Mic enviados no hace mucho, más temprano ambos héroes rechazaron una invitación para salir de copas y ahora deben haber llegado sus mensajes alcoholizado diciéndoles que se vayan al diablo solo para, inmediatamente, disculparse en el siguiente.

Midnight dice que es normal, Rick no logra acostumbrarse a eso.

\- Tenias una pesadilla – La japonesa habla con su cara en la almohada, su voz tapada por ella.

Asume correctamente, eso le sorprende - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Siempre sudas como cerdo cuando las tienes, te levantas a esta hora –

\- Así que ya me has visto levantarme antes –

Esta pesadilla no es como otras que ha tenido, es real y siente los efectos al levantarse, una memoria que le persigue desde su llegada a Japón, aunque la frecuencia con la que aparece ha ido disminuyendo… todavía está girando alrededor de su cabeza esperando para golpearle cuando menos se lo espera.

\- Rick… - Midnight se desprende de su almohada, rodea al hombre por el cuello con sus brazos, presiona sus cuerpos juntos para darle algo de calor, además de una razón por la que volver a dormir.

\- Fue ese… desgraciado de nuevo –

Ella conoce la historia bien, él se la ha descrito una vez cuando la pregunta sobre sus actos de 'heroísmo' en américa ha surgido, fue el objeto de silencios incomodos entre ellos al principio, pero eventualmente lograron superarlo. Nemuri le abraza un poco más fuerte, solo puede imaginar lo que debe ser haber visto tal escena, haber quitado una vida solo lo hace aún peor…

\- No me da miedo pero… no sentí nada en ese momento, solo jalé el gatillo y… dios… -

\- Rick, mírame – La cara de Midnight aparece sobre su hombro, la mira de reojo – Cuando me lo dijiste fue un gran paso, sí yo no lo acepté al principio pero… eras más joven, en un entorno distinto y una situación distinta… has cambiado y no debes pensar en que pueda volver a ocurrir, no dejaré que vuelvas a estar en una situación así –

Es una promesa vacía, ella no puede garantizar que no tendrán que hacer nada extremo, especialmente considerando la banda de villanos que rondan ahí afuera esperando para saltar al cuello de la gente honrada o los héroes profesionales, pero con la edad uno comienza a apoyarse en esas promesas vacías como si significaran algo, para darse esperanza por mas falsa que sea.

\- Lo siento, es un tema horrible para tratar a esta hora –

\- Oye, ahora estoy despierta, más vale aprovechar –

Vuelven a la cama, aunque él sigue con calor y por eso destapa su torso, toma aire en grandes bocanadas por un rato hasta calmarse, ella prende la tenue luz del velador de su lado y se inclina sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en ese amplio pecho maltratado por tantas golpizas.

\- Era él o tú, y prefiero que hayas sido tú, recuerda eso. -

\- Si, lo sé –

Hay un silencio, esta vez no es llenado por el vacío sonido de la muerte, un silencio cálido donde él acaricia esa amplia cabellera negra que reposa en su pecho.

\- Cielos, son las cuatro de la mañana en sábado y aquí estoy, en casa acostada sin poder levantarme… me has hecho envejecer Howard –

\- Ya era hora de que crezcas un poco –

\- Creo que ambos hemos crecido un poco desde que comenzamos lo que sea esto –

Snipe toma un momento para reírse, nota que su mano ha dejado de temblar, el calor de su nerviosismo desapareciendo para dar paso a uno mucho más placentero, el cuerpo de esa mujer bella contra él.

\- Creo que sí… -

* * *

 **Un pequeño... algo que se me ocurrió, agregando un poco de profunidad a Snipe, no pensaba publicarlo pero supongo que escribirlo para mí solo no tenia mucho sentido.**

 **Espero les haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas gente bonita!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	12. Fin - Comienzo

**Fin**

* * *

El dormitorio de los profesores, poco después de terminar las clases, solo dos personas ocupan su sala comunal y están sentados uno junto al otro sin tener ningún tipo de contacto físico solo por si acaso alguien llegara a entrar. Midnight se ha despojado de esas ropas tan apretadas para dar paso a algo más cómodo, una blusa blanca que él ha visto cientos de veces pero sigue creyendo que es hermosa como la primera vez, unos jeans oscuros que contrastan con eso, haciendo juego con el largo cabello recogido hacia atrás en una coleta hecha apurada.

Snipe se ha quitado la máscara, aunque mantiene su traje de héroe por un rato hasta llegar a su casa y cambiarse, ahora mismo no están haciendo nada más que relajarse después de un agitado último día antes de que comience el fin de semana.

Hay algo especial de esa fecha, o no de esa misma fecha pero este fin de semana acercándose, su aniversario de cuatro meses se acerca…

¿Qué es un aniversario? No es nada, no se siente más feliz de lo que ya se siente todos los días, ninguno de los dos le hace caso particular a las fechas o al menos no solían hacerlo antes de comenzar sus escapadas, ahora están atentos para cada excusa donde puedan juntarse a divertirse y pasar el rato. Intercambian miradas en silencio, ella con sus brazos arriba acomodando esa coleta, sus ojos celestes detrás de unos anteojos que la hacen ver tan mundana, tan normal, tan profesora, el americano con su barba dejada y su sonrisa embobada, esos ojos marrones adornados por las marcas de una vida dura pero bien recompensada, marcas en su cara que nunca podrá quitarse, un bendito mapa de su vida.

No hay una manera de describir esos silencios donde intercambian miradas y sonrisas, risas en voz baja, sonrojos adultos, piropos mudos y lisonjeo invisible. Ambos se sienten tomados por un calor cuando están a solas, a veces es más carnal y sexual, otras veces es más afectivo o melancólico, y eso está bien.

No son una pareja normal, para nada, son solo dos personas siguiendo su camino que resulta que decidieron caminar juntos.

No hay cenas ostentosas, no hay familias enormes que reunir, no hay poesía desde debajo de un balcón, no hay nada de cursilería a menos que sea en broma.

Disfrutan de las pequeñas cosas, un café matutino temblando por el frio de andar casi sin ropa por la casa, un cierre que necesita de ayuda para ser bajado, un abrazo al terminar un largo día para poder aguantar ese mismo frio invernal, el vapor de sus risas en la noche mientras caminan medios borrachos volviendo a casa, la tenue luz que viene de la mesa de noche iluminando sus cuerpos mientras charlan hasta quedarse dormidos…

Disfrutan de esas cosas pequeñas, esos segundos para estar solos en el universo, como ahora donde ella se acomoda el pelo y él lo ve bailar como hipnotizado.

\- ¿Qué haremos esta noche? –

\- Tenemos invitación para ir con el resto a un karaoke ¿Recuerdas? –

\- Tienes razón –

Ella deja su pelo en paz, arrastra su cuerpo por el sillón hasta llegar a su lado, lo toma del cuello de su traje capa y le inclina más cerca mientras le dedica su más gentil sonrisa.

\- ¿Nemuri? –

\- Me encanta cuando me miras así –

A este punto él ni intenta esconder sus miradas, solo se ríe.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? Si eres perfecta –

Bajo la sombra del ala de su sombrero la japonesa se tiñe de rosa ligeramente, deja escapar una risita que corresponde con la de él, otro pequeño momento añadido a sus favoritos, cuando la heroína seductora Midnight es agarrada desprevenida.

\- Voy a terminar por creerme todo lo que dices –

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy un… mentiroso?… -

Sus palabras mueren antes de que se conecten en un beso, un corto beso que dura una eternidad, sus labios vuelven a separarse cuando se dan cuenta y están mirándose uno al otro de nuevo, quieren decir tanto pero no se atreven a romper el silencio de tan hermoso momento. Todo a su alrededor es un espacio vacío, los pájaros afuera desaparecen dejándolos en su propia dimensión de bolsillo donde pueden hacer lo que quieran sin ser molestados.

Eso es hasta que una chillona voz les hace voltear hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¿WHAT?! –

Mierda.

A un costado de ellos se paran tres personas, tres profesores y compañeros de trabajo, dos rubios y un morocho desgarbado, un chillón comentarista de radio que deja caer su mandíbula hasta el piso, un ex héroe profesional que sonríe y se sonroja con solo verlos, acompañados por el tercer hombre que parece falto en horas de sueño y en interés por todo el asunto.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde hace cuánto? Las preguntas vuelan en su dirección todas a la vez despedidas por la intrusiva boca de Present Mic quien se acerca rápidamente con miedo de tocarles, como si tuvieran algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa.

Ellos se separan, compartiendo un suspiro de lamento, la han cagado realmente esta vez.

All Might solo deja saber que está feliz por ellos antes de retirarse a su habitación para sacarse ese traje amarillo y ponerse en condiciones para salir a su carrera de sábados en la tarde, mientras tanto Aizawa regaña a su compañero rubio para que deje de meterse en la vida de los demás pero este no deja de hablar y preguntar.

* * *

Les tomó unos cuarenta minutos sacarse al héroe hablador de encima y explicarle todo lo que pasó desde ese primer café derramado hasta hoy, gracias a Midnight y sus detalles escabrosos sobre lo que hacen en su intimidad Mic terminó por retroceder y optar por no saber más de la cuenta, Snipe se quedó callado por la mayoría de la charla hasta que por fin pudieron huir.

Los dos caminan hacia la salida de la escuela, ella tiene sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras él las cuelga sin ningún problema, tomarse de la mano seria aun peor aunque el secreto ya haya salido a la luz, no quieren empeorarlo.

\- Eso ha salido bien –

\- Ya, admito que fue mi culpa… -

Se encoje de hombros el americano - Iba a saberse eventualmente, creo yo –

Llegan al lugar, debajo del arco que activaría las paredes metálicas si no tuvieran sus identificaciones con ellos, él voltea para verla, cada uno de un lado opuesto de la gran puerta que no está ahí.

\- No me importa, realmente, ya hemos tenido nuestra diversión en secreto… era hora de blanquera la situación – Nemuri asiente – Me hace… feliz, nunca pensé decir eso –

\- Fue divertido mientras duró –

De nuevo ese silencio, ninguna mirada apartada, solo ellos dos observándose mutuamente por un tiempo prolongado, la luz del sol ocultándose se refleja en la mitad de ambos rostros mientras crece la oscuridad en el cielo. Midnight da un paso al frente encogiéndose de hombros, se inclina hacia adelante para acercarse sin ningún motivo aparente, otra vez tomando la iniciativa buscando esa sombra bajo el sobrero.

\- Lo dices como si fuera un final –

\- ¿No lo es? –

Ella niega con la cabeza, le da un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su posición inicial, comenzándose a mover hacia atrás.

\- Es un comienzo, de algo que… no sé cómo terminará –

Sus palabras llenan el corazón de Snipe con calidez, late fuerte para simbolizar su mutua emoción y miedo por lo que está por venir, algo que promete ser aterrador pero que vale la pena cada segundo de lucha. Hay algo que ella tiene mal, pero no la corrige, implicar que no sabe cómo terminará es decir que va a hacerlo, cuando la idea es que no termine.

\- Nos vemos luego, Howard –

\- Nos vemos luego, Nemuri –

* * *

 **Comienzo**

* * *

 **Una imagen que inspiró una pareja graciosa, un chiste que inspiró una historia y una historia de dos capítulos que inspiró otros diez. Una pareja comenzada a partir de una broma que terminó por conquistar a varios, yo incluido, he reído y he sufrido sacando estos capítulos pensando en cómo relacionarlos perfectamente… me gusta pensar que lo he logrado.**

 **Llegando a los doce capítulos me enorgullezco en anunciar que sí, este es efectivamente el final de Desconocido. ¿Qué? No lloren vamos, que yo ya tengo un nudo en la garganta de escribir todo esto, ha sido una historia magnifica no solo por lo escrito y por lo mucho que logré expandir ambos personajes pero sino por todos ustedes.**

 **La enorme repercusión que tuvo ese primer Two-shot me hizo continuar y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho, me alegro de haber compartido toda esta experiencia con ustedes, mi primer fic enteramente centrado en el romance (Segundo, tal vez, pero el primero que avanzo tanto)**

 **Este es mi final, estaré ocupado con nuevas cosas, tal vez saque algún que otro extra para esta historia cuando tenga tiempo pero… ya no será habitual.**

 **¿Este es el fin de verdad? Para nada, amigo o amiga.**

 **Una verdadera historia no tiene final, por eso no pondré el conocido 'Fin' debajo, son todos ustedes los que la mantienen viva y por eso los invito, a esta maravillosa comunidad de escritores, que escriban su propia versión de esta parejita. Escriban one-shots o escriban cosas más largas, drabbles, lemons, AU, lo que sea que hagan pero háganlo, tomen o no mis head-canons e historias inventadas, quiero que sigan con esta idea.**

 **Y se está alargando demasiado, soy terrible para terminar fics, mis notas no terminan más.**

 **Si una historia termina no es el final, mientras haya publico contento seguirá, en los corazones de la gente y en sus propias historias… escriban, escriban lo que dicte su corazón y nunca saldrá algo malo.**

 **Practiquen y practiquen.**

 **Nunca dejen que la imaginación se pierda, nunca dejen que sus historias preferidas mueran.**

 **Desde lo más profundo de mi alma les agradezco por todo y les deseo muy buena suerte, y muy buenas noches…**


End file.
